The Rescue
by Nat3628
Summary: What if when Bella went to Volterra to save Edward the Volturi would not let her leave and Edward and Alice had to leave her there.  This is that story.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **What if when Bella went to save Edward in Italy the Volturi would not let her leave? This story is based on that concept and the struggles to rescue her from their grasps. This story will be in both Bella and Edward's POV.

This is my first fanfic and I don't have a beta so please be gentle with me. I would love some reviews and constructive criticism.

**Disclaimer:** Stephanie Meyers owns everything Twilight!

Chapter 1

Bella

"No!" he roared as he thrashed in Felix's arms. He was responding to Aro's thoughts no doubt because we were awaiting his decision as to our fate. His eyes meet mine and I saw the fear and pain in them. I felt a mixture of feelings from grief to relief. Grief because Edward was being taking from me again and relief that I knew him and Alice were safe and would still be alive after this day. I came here knowing that there was a strong possibility that I would not return to Forks. But at least I know that Edward would go on.

But I couldn't suppress the fear that was building in me. I was listening to Aro as he laid out his plans for our fate. Alice and Edward were to leave without me, and I was to stay with the Volturi. The fear in my chest began to consume me and overtake me. If Edward and Alice did not leave peacefully, not only were we to be killed but our families were as well.

Everyone stood motionless to see how Edward and Alice would respond to his decision. "As you wish, Aro. Edward let's go" Alice said. She quickly glanced at Edward then back away. I knew she was silently communicating with him. Edward stiffened to what he was hearing from her. Alice then looked in my eyes to give me reassurance. I knew she must have had a vision.

"May I say goodbye to her atleast?" Edward said.

Aro in his overly friendly tone with a gleam in his eye stated "Of Course! But Felix will have to stand beside you to ensure that you behave."

Edward nodded and slowly approached me, his eyes never once leaving mine. I was in a state of shock and felt I was in a dream like reality. His gaze was penetrating and he let his eyes roam over my face as if he was trying to memorize it. When he finally was standing close enough for me to feel his cool breath, he cupped my face with both hands and we silently communicated with each other through our eyes. I closed my eyes reveling in the feel of his hands on me, and then slowly opened them and looked back into his. I knew he would fight for me. He may not love me like I love him but I knew his guilt for the predicament he had left me in would make him feel obligated. I knew all of the Cullens would fight to get me back. This was only necessary. Edward put his right hand under my chin and lifted my face to his. He slowly leaned in for the most passionate kiss he has ever given me. He wrapped his arms around me and squeezed me to him. I felt his body pressed to mine to the point where we almost felt like we were one. He pulled back and looked in my eyes.

His eyes never left mine as Demetri grabbed my arm and began to take me away.

"Wait!" Edward exclaimed. He could not take his eyes from mine. "I will change her for you. Please let me take her with us and I promise I will change her."

"But you may get home and change your mind. Plus, I am so interested in knowing how she turns out. A human that can defy our gifts in human form no doubt will have a special talent when transformed."

"Then let my venom be the one to change her. I will do it now and then leave peacefully. She is mine and she always will be mine." The feral possessiveness in his tone did not go unnoticed by the rest of the Volturi because they shifted uncomfortably in their places.

"Wonderful! I wonder if you can do it. Can you resist the call of her blood? I am interested to know if you will be able to stop. Demetri, Felix, take them to where her new quarters will be. Once Edward has completed his duty then escort him and Alice to the door. And Isabella, I will see you soon."

A low growl began to build in his chest. Alice placed her hand on his arm to silence him. He sighed then picked me up bridal style and began following Demetri and Felix to a side door that lead us down a long corridor. I laid my head in the crook of Edward's neck shaking from the fear of what the future holds. Edward laid his cheek against my forehead humming my lullaby trying to calm me down. We were brought to a steel door that appeared to be several feet thick with steel enforced rods running horizontal to the door.

Edward turned to Demetri. "Do you mind if I have this time alone with her? As soon as I am done I will knock on the door."

Demetri thought about his request. "Sure." He punched a code on a keypad next to the door and the door slowly opened. It appeared to look like a bedroom but with a door to the right leading to a bathroom. Edward carefully laid me down on the bed while the door closed us in. There was a lamp on an end table next to the bed and he turned the light on for me so I would not have to be in the dark.

As soon as I saw his face I began to sob uncontrollably. "Oh—Edward-, I—am—so-afraid." I could barely get the words out from my shaking and the sobbing.

"Shhh, it'll be okay" he whispers. He is rocking me back and forth in his arms trying to calm my fears.

"What is going to happen to me?"

"You will be turned and kept in this room until you can control your bloodlust around humans. The only time you will be allowed from this room is to feed. Love, I am sorry to say Bella that the diet that they are going to force upon you will be human blood. I hate you going through this without me. I hate not knowing you will be okay. And I hate not being able to comfort you." he cries. The sorrow and pain is evident in his voice. He turns my face so he can look in my eyes. With piercing eyes and a strong conviction, "I will be back for you. I promise. Nothing will keep me from you."

"Bella, I need to make a confession before I leave you. I cannot leave this place without you knowing the truth. That day in the forest, I lied to you. I committed the greatest blasphemy that day by telling you that I don't want you. I have been in agony these past months without you. I wanted to protect you from me and my world. I wanted you to have a normal human life. I figured over time you would move on and would be able to love again. Possibly even having a family one day and grow old. Please forgive me for lying to you. I saw it in your eyes that day. You honestly believed me. How could you believe me when time after time I have spoken of my love for you?"

I froze in place the moment he brought up our conversation in the forest. I closed my eyes and shook my head. "I never thought that I was good enough for you or nothing could hold you to me."

"Bella, your hold on me is permanent and unwavering. Nothing or No one in this world could take my love for you away from me. You are the love of my existence –the only one. Every day of eternity that I walk this earth, you will be my beloved. "

I sat there and thought over his words. Trying to make sense and understand them. I thought of our times past and the cursed night of my birthday party. I remembered Carlisle's speech about it being Edward's greatest fear that I be in danger due to his nature or his families. When I think of him leaving for me to help protect me from him, it sounded so classically Edward. I tried out the words but it came out as a question. "You love me?" But as soon as I said the words it all fell into place. "You love me!" I throw my arms around his neck and crush my lips to him. He responds immediately by wrapping his arms around my lower back and brings our bodies flush against each other. I pull away gasping for air but his lips do not leave my skin and travel down my neck to my collarbone and then back again. He gives one soft kiss to the lips and we put our foreheads together panting. I saw in that moment love radiating from his eyes. It was staggering.

We hear a knock at the door and an overhead speaker comes on with a voice asking Edward to hurry it up.

Edward looks at me with fear in his eyes. I can only nod to let him know that it is okay. We start kissing again and then instantly he is over me on the bed kissing my neck and then the sensitive spot behind my ear. He is breathing heavily. "Bella, please forgive me. Please do not hate me for what you will become. Remember my love and remember I will come for you." He rested an elbow beside my head putting his wait on that arm while lying on his side. He put his hand under my neck while his other hand glides down my neck along the collarbone, down my arm, and then finally wraps his hand and arm around my back. He brings me flush to his body. He starts kissing me again deeper and more passionately. His kisses trail up my jaw line from my chin to my ear, and then proceeds down my neck to my collarbone. His mouth hovers over my neck. He stays like that for a long moment. I am only guessing he is trying to find the strength in himself to do the act and tell himself that he can stop.

"Edward, look at me."

His eyes meet mine. I stare intensely into his eyes.

"Edward, I love you. Remember my love for you and your love for me. I know you can do this. I trust you."

I can see determination and strength building on his face from my words. He leans down to my neck placing a soft kiss and then sinks his teeth into my skin.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Alright so Edward had to bite Bella and leave her with the Volturi. After I actually looked at the story on fanfic I realized chapter 1 doesn't look as long as I thought it was when I was typing it up. I'll try to make the chapters longer if I can. This one may be long though because Edward and Alice have to get home and they are going to meet with the wolves.

Please again I apologize for my writing abilities since this is my first fanfic. I am probably not the best grammar person and some writers I have read on this site have very imaginative and descriptive stories.

I hope you enjoy this.

**Disclaimer: **Everything Twilight is owned by Stephanie Meyer

Chapter 2

Edward

For months, I have been living in the agony of my decision to leave Bella. Finally, here I am with her in my arms but fate has dealt me an evil blow. Finally reconnected with the love of my existence, I am forced to condemn her to this life. Leaving never helped Bella. I was a fool. And yet here, I again have to leave her but in the hands of the Volturi.

I was gripped by fear that I would not have the strength to stop since it had been so long since I had fed, but I was proud that I did. The taste of Bella was exquisite. Having lived a time thinking she was truly gone had allowed me to control my bloodlust.

When I learned that Aro was going to have her turned, I was not going to allow anyone to put their lips on Bella. Only my lips and my venom would touch her.

After injecting her with venom along her neck and wrists, I sealed the wombs and kissed her one last time, and told her of my love.

I watched her writhing and whimpering in agony as the door was being closed. I wanted to fall on my knees right there but Alice grabbed my arm and pulled it across her shoulders. As we were lead to the main lobby I leaned against Alice for support because I didn't think I could leave this place without Bella. But Alice said that I had to come with her in order for our rescue attempt to work so I could read the reactions of the necessary people we needed for this feet.

Once we were at the lobby we had to wait until twilight to leave. We sat down on a bench, and Alice wrapped her arms around me and pulled me in tight. In the comforting arms of family, I sobbed. We both sat their silently awaiting our chance to leave.

_Edward, once we leave I'll get us a car and then we can get to the airport. We'll have to get you some clothes somewhere first though. _

Twilight has descended upon us. Now the hardest step I believe I will have to make and that is leaving Bella in this place especially while she burns in agony. I had always hoped that if she ever was changed that I would stay by her side the entire transformation, and I would be the first one she saw when she woke up to this life. Now she will wake up in an unfamiliar place with no one to comfort her.

We slowly emerge from the lobby doors and into the streets which are still alive with the festival. Alice props me up beside a wall and quickly retrieves a car. She helps me into the car and we drive away.

I put my face into my hands. "Oh, Alice. What have I done?"

"She'll be okay. Trust me. We will figure out a way to get her out of here. We would have all died if we fought for her. And you saw the outcome of those decisions. The entire family would be on their way to Volterra to their deaths! I love you Edward, but I can't have that happen to Jasper. Just take comfort in that she is not dead. We will devise a plan to get her out but we need the entire family to help us think this through because right now you can't think too clearly. Don't forget that I love her too"

I knew she was right.

We arrived at the airport and she bought me some new clothes. While we waited for our flight Alice called Jasper to reassure him that she was okay but needed to speak to Carlisle. She explained to Carlisle what had happened with the Volturi. I closed my eyes the entire conversation and envisioned Bella's face. I lost myself in that face and those beautiful brown eyes, and then that face transformed into a paler one with red eyes. Please don't let her hate me.

We finally boarded the plane and were on our way home, but my home is Bella. Once we arrived at Sea Tac airport, the entire family was waiting for us. Esme came running to me and wrapped me in her arms. Oh, the comfort of a mother's arms. _Oh Edward I am so terribly sorry for what you have been through. If I could take the pain away I would. We will get her back son. Please don't worry. _Carlisle hugged me as well and his thoughts were in the same line as Esme's.

Then I saw her. I flew into her face screaming in a wave of fury. "You! Thanks to you my love is writhing in pain alone and has been imprisoned by the Vollturi. Why Rose, Why! You called me out of your own selfish desires thinking that I would just come back and everything would go back the way it was. You did this! You!" I stood their seething with rage my hands clenched in fists by my side. Emmett flitted in front of her growling a low warning. I didn't care because I wanted to be angry.

She held her chin up. "I didn't know Edward that this was what would have happened. I should have spoken to Alice first, but what was I suppose to think when Alice saw she never came back up from the water. I am truly sorry! Besides this is not my fault. It was you who decided to leave in the first place, and made us all leave." I could detect the sincerity of her words from her mind and then I felt a calm descend us. I glared at Jasper because I wanted to be angry and not calm. He just looked to the ground.

"Son, Please. I know you are hurting, but we all are. You know that we already love Bella so we too have lost a daughter and a sister. Please calm down and let us go home and figure this out together."

I took a slow deep breath and began to allow the calm to soothe my body and work all the tension out that I had been feeling. "Let's go then because the quicker we can get home the quicker we can formulate our plan."

The ride home was quiet. I was grateful that everyone was in such a state of shock because their minds seem to be void of any thoughts, and the only thoughts I wanted to hear were my own. I reflected on all the decisions that led me to this point, and I knew Rose was correct in that my departure from Bella's life and the upheaval of my family was the catalyst that set these events in motion. I just had to get her back and make this right.

When we pulled into the driveway, I jumped from the vehicle. "Carlisle, I'm going hunting. I'll be back later."

"Do you want me to go with you?"

"No, I'll be fine."

"Well when you get back let's all meet in the dining room. We need to discuss our plans. I also think we need to talk to the wolves and maybe even to Charlie. We are going to have to tell him something as to why his daughter is gone. I am afraid that if we don't tell him the truth that he will go looking for her."

"I know. I'll be back soon." With that I ran to the back yard and then to the river where I jumped it in one stride. I ran through the lush forest. Usually running was thrilling, but not tonight. Now I ran with a purpose to quench my fiery thirst, and to return to my family so preparations can begin. I took down a buck, a doe, and luckily stumbled across a mountain lion. I felt somewhat better after my kills. Atleast the burn had eased up some, but now I can get back to my family.

When I returned they were all sitting at the dining room table waiting for me. I took my usual place which was beside Carlisle who sat at the head of the table. Esme was across from me. Alice and Jasper were to my right and Rose and Emmett were to Esme's left. Carlisle took an unnecessary steady breath to begin.

"Alright then. I have called Eleazar and told him what has happened." He turns to me and looks at me with such compassion. "Edward he wanted me to extend to you his deepest sympathy." Then he turns back to the family to continue his conversation. "I asked Eleazar if there was anyone he trusts in Volterra, and he thought of only one. He didn't give me his or her name which I am thankful because I don't want Aro finding out anything. I asked Eleazar if he could contact that individual and ask them if they wouldn't mind keeping an eye on Bella to make sure that she was okay. He said he would get back with me later to let me know if he or she will agree to it."

"Next I think we need to immediately talk to Charlie to ease his concerns because he is in an uproar over Bella leaving and not contacting him to let him know she is alright. We need to discuss what story we will tell him. Do we tell him the truth and risk his safety or do we come up with a story—a lie? Either way we need to make sure he doesn't go looking for her in Italy."

Rose speaks first on the topic of Charlie's knowledge and from what I gather from her thoughts she has already been contemplating the consequences of this topic. "Look I don't think he needs to know the truth because of the obvious reason being the Volturi finding out but also that risks exposure to us as well. We would have to move again. I am not ready to move because I really like it here." In the corner of my eye I can see Jasper nodding as well in agreement of not telling Charlie but his reason is more for protecting us from the Volturi.

I was boiling with anger. Leave it to Rose to think about herself and her desires. While Bella is alone and suffering she is concerned that she will have to move. "You selfish bitch! All you are worried about is whether you have to move, and don't give a damn about Bella."

She scoffs at my statement. "There is only so much we can do right now and only so much of this situation we can control. Besides once we get Bella back don't you think she would want to be close to her home?"

"Enough." Carlisle rarely speaks in a forceful tone, but when he does he commands attention. "Right now I am going to get in contact with the wolves and we are going to keep the peace with them by explaining to them what has happened. The last thing we need right now is a confrontation with the wolves. Maybe they can give us some insight on how to handle Charlie. "

"I think he deserves the truth. Charlie and Bella are a lot alike in some ways. I think he would be trustworthy. And when I mean the whole truth I mean the whole truth about why I left last year. We can leave out the part about Jasper, but I really want to gain this man's trust and maybe in time his forgiveness."

Carlisle ponders over mine and Rose's comments. "Once we speak to the wolves we'll see about Charlie because in telling our secrets we may be exposing their secrets as well. I am confident that Charlie has heard of their legends, and if he knows that vampires exist then he may start questioning the Quileute's legends. I want Edward and Jasper to accompany me to this meeting. If we all go they may feel threatened. We want this meeting to go as smoothly as possible. We will explain the situation but leave out the part where Edward was the one that had to bite Bella."

"Edward, we are going to have to take small steps in trying to get Bella back. This won't be an overnight event. We first need to try and get her back with Aro's permission. If we just take her from them then we endanger all our lives."

"From what I saw of his mind he was intrigued by Bella's ability to defy him in her human state. Plus I believe he thinks this may be a way to obtain me and Alice because Bella means so much to us."

"Whatever his reasoning is for turning and keeping Bella, we may never know, but maybe while we are planning he will bore of her. I may write him a cordial letter requesting that Bella be returned to her family—us. I don't want to risk having to touch him. If that doesn't work then we'll go from there." As we were finishing up the meeting I heard Carlisle whisper to himself. "Maybe if I send a gift with the letter it will be better received."

Later that evening we meet Sam and two more wolves by the name of Paul and Jake at the boundary line. Sam is in his human form while the other two are in wolf form. Everyone quietly stands there for a minute before Carlisle takes a few steps forward to begin the conversation.

"Sam, I want to thank you for meeting us on such short notice. I also want to assure you that we are here peacefully and acquire your guidance on something else as well. I need to talk to you about the police chief's daughter, Bella Swan." Just then one of the wolves with a reddish brown coat emits a low growl.

Sam raises a hand at the wolf in a gesture to calm him down. I am not sure why the wolf growled so I search his thoughts. He is the wolf that is named Jake and his thoughts immediately are consumed with Bella, motorcycles, walks on the beach, and him jumping in the water after her when she had jumped from the cliff. I also see him about to kiss her, and I hiss a low warning. It's as if this wolf knows I can read his mind because his thoughts are smug.

He shows me Bella's appearance during that time we were apart, and her face looks sunken in and under her eyes appear to be shadows. She looks thin and appears to be hunched into herself holding her chest. I would rather be under Jane's gaze than to see the image he shows me of Bella. Maybe I underestimated her love for me. Maybe she truly loves me as much as I love her.

Jasper sensing my mood tries to send me waves of calm, but the images are already bored into my mind. _Man, are you okay? _I can barely get my nod out when more images of Bella pass through his mind.

I fall to my knees holding my chest shaking and growling "Stop!"

Carlisle quickly comes to my side placing a hand on my shoulder. "Son, are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Just one of the wolves showing me images of Bella."

Carlisle straightens and looks at me understandingly. _They know you can read minds. Do they know her? No matter how much you are provoked we need this meeting to end on a good note._

I nod to answer his assumption and question, and also to give reassurance while I get back on my feet.

Carlisle walks back to his earlier position and places his focus back on Sam and the delicate conversation.

"I gather you know Bella."

"Yes, and she is important to us."

"She is important to us as well. First off I need to let you know about an old group of vampires in Italy that consider themselves royalty in our world, and act as enforcers of our laws. Well really the law they enforce is our secrecy. The consequence of a human knowing of our secret is either death or vampire life."

"My son, Edward, went to them requesting that he be killed thinking Bella had killed herself. Bella knowing of his plans through another one of my children decided to go to Italy and stop him. When she got there, they were forced to meet their leaders. They wanted Bella because of an ability she possessed in human form so kept her and told my son and daughter to leave. My son and daughter had to leave. I am well aware that since you know my son's gift to read minds that you know of my daughter's gift to foresee the future. The only decision that lead to no one's death was for them to leave peacefully and leave Bella there. Every other decision led to their and Bella's death as well as the rest of the families. We are in great pain to have to leave her there but it was necessary for the time being. We do plan on getting her back that I can promise you."

"I must advise you that they did not choose death for Bella but vampire life." At those words the reddish brown wolf lunged towards us while Jasper and I flanked Carlisle. Sam changed immediately into wolf form and lunged toward the wolf to halt his progress towards us. The wolf named Jake immediately went down on the ground from the force of Sam's order to stop.

Once he had Jake and Paul calmed down he turned back to me and asked if he could just communicate through me and I nodded.

"Carlisle, he wants to communicate in his wolf form now. He wants to know what we want with them, and why we are telling them all this."

"We first only thought it was out of courtesy to tell you but also because we know that Charlie is close to one of the elders. We were thinking of telling Charlie the truth but that may not only expose us but you as well. Besides your exposure, we fear for Charlie's safety if Italy should find out of his knowledge. We need to tell him something because we don't want to risk him looking for Bella and end up dead after tracing her back to Italy."

Sam nodded and said he would confer with the elders and let us know.

As we were leaving Sam forgot about something he wanted to share with us. As he was thinking I saw the images in his mind of a red head. I whipped around hissing menacingly "Victoria."

**A/N: **Ahh Victoria. Remember she is alive still at the end of New Moon so now there is something else they will have to deal with. Also do you think they should tell Charlie the truth?

Thank you for those who have sent me a review already. I greatly appreciate it.

Please review!

Next up—Bella in Volterra.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Sorry it has taken so long to update. Thank you to those few who have reviewed for me.

I know I said I was going to show you Bella but I wanted to start with Edward first and then will lead up to Bella. I don't know if you caught that in the last chapter Edward didn't know about Victoria so I am making my story based on the idea that Alice didn't tell Edward in Voltera or on their way home about Victoria. Alice in my story was too far concerned about what was going to happen to them in the present time and what their decisions in that present time how they would affect their future.

**Disclaimer: **Stephanie Meyer owns everything twilight!

Edward

It has been three days since Alice and I returned from Italy. I am still plagued with the agony of not having Bella in my life. The pain is only marginally lessened by the presence of family.

Today is the day that Bella awakens as a vampire. Alice shows me glimpses of what she'll look like and she will be a magnificent creature. She already was beautiful before but all that beauty will be refined and accentuated.

After our meeting with the wolves we have been trying to locate Victoria. We have run across her scent a few times but have not found her. Her quest is to kill Bella. We wanted to talk to her and inform her of her fate and see if she will discontinue her pursuit. If not, she will need to be destroyed. No one threatens Bella and lives. Her whereabouts can never be made known to her in case she decides to visit Volterra under the guise of a friendly visit. Of course all Aro has to do is touch her skin to learn of her true intentions.

Alice and I returned to school today to keep our façade. She insisted that we still sit with Angela and Ben during lunch. The first day back for us was three days after we left from Italy. I walked through the halls like a ghost neither apart of the living or the dead. People were murmuring about why we were back and the latest scandal about Bella. Her name repeatedly thought of today drags me into more despair. To distract myself from all the thoughts of her, I think back to our meeting with Charlie.

_After speaking to their elders, Sam contacted Carlisle to inform him of their thoughts on Charlie. It was determined that we could tell Charlie whatever story we wanted, but as long as their secret was safe. If Charlie needed to know their secret then they wanted to be the ones to inform him of that secret._

_Carlisle then called Charlie and invited him over to our home. _

"_Edward, he is on his way. Are you sure you don't want me to do the talking?"_

"_Yeah I'm sure. I want this man to see that I'm making an effort to gain his approval. Plus I think he needs an explanation from me about when I left Bella. She was so broken, and I am sure he hates me for her pain. Maybe if he sees I was trying to do it for her own good he will hate me a little less."_

_We all settle in the living room. Emmett turns the television on to a sports channel in hopes to provide some comfort and familiarity for Charlie. When we heard the tires of his cruiser turn onto our drive everyone stiffened and stood vampire still. _

_Jasper gazes at Alice with complete concern on his face, but asks me "What are you going to tell him?" I hadn't told the family yet what I was going to say._

_Knowing what his concerns are I look at Alice. "Well Alice with the decision I have made how do you see it going."_

_She scans the future for the outcome of my decision, and says "It'll be okay. Just don't expect to gain his approval and acceptance as easily as Bella." I shiver from watching the vision she just played out for me._

"_Jasper, I plan on telling him the truth." After my revelation, the tension in the room thickens._

_The vehicle comes to a stop, and we all listen to Charlie take a deep breath before exiting his vehicle. He slowly walks to the front door, and stands there for a moment when he finally knocks on the door._

_Carlisle walked to the door at a human pace and opens it. Standing there is a red faced Charlie with swollen eyes. When his eyes find me his face becomes redder and his heart rate increases. I hear the anger in his thoughts towards me as well as the sadness from not knowing where his daughter is and how she is doing._

_Carlisle in a very friendly tone says, "Charlie, please come in."_

"_Thank you Carlisle." _

_Charlie and Carlisle join the rest of us in the living room. Esme being the loving and gracious host asks "Charlie would you like anything to drink or eat. I would be more than happy to make you something or get you a drink."_

_Charlie looks at her and flushes with embarrassment. He shyly states that he is fine._

"_Please have a seat." Carlisle graciously offers him the chair so he won't have to sit directly beside anyone. Carlisle, Esme, and I sat in the sofa while Alice and Jasper sat in the love seat. Emmett took the remaining chair with Rose sitting on the arm. _

_Carlisle looks at me wondering if I want him to begin. I lean forward place one elbow on my knee while running my other hand through my hair. I shake my head in response to Carlisle's silent question and then take a deep breath. "Charlie, I wanted to talk to you about Bella, my family, and about my abrupt removal from her life last year. First off please hear me out and let me finish before interrupting me. Secondly, please know that Bella is alive, and that we are trying to come up with a way to get her back home." _

"_Charlie, I want to give you an option. I am more than willing to tell you the truth but you must know the consequences. I also want to make it known that everyone in this room does not agree about what I am going to share with you either because of the possible consequences to us. The consequences for you could very well be death, Charlie. Are you willing to take that risk? If you are then I will tell you but if not then I won't."_

_Charlie sat there mulling over my words, and had a thought before answering me. "Did Bella know the truth?"_

"_Yes, she knew the truth, but my family and I were not the ones who told her. She figured it out on her own. She was very persistent too by the way." I slightly chuckle at that because Bella was determined whenever she wanted something._

_Again Charlie had another question before responding to my initial question, and it is as if he knew exactly what to ask. "Is this knowledge led to her current situation?"_

"_Yes, but besides death there is another option. In her case, the other option was chosen for her. And let me reiterate to you that it was not my decision or anyone else's decision in this room for her option. Also, what we are about to tell you if you so desire to know requires the upmost secrecy. You will never be able to tell anyone or talk to anyone about it."_

_After hearing my responses to his questions, he felt like there was only one option because we were talking about his little girl. "Yes, I would like to know the truth regardless of the consequences because I would give up my life for her."_

"_And Charlie, will you keep our secret?"_

"_Yes."_

_So not knowing where to start I started from the beginning of my life. I told him when I was born, how my family died, and meeting Carlisle. Of course I left out my period of rebellion but I told him everything. Even about what happened last Spring with James in Phoenix. I skipped over the part about Jasper and her disastrous birthday party but told him how I wanted for her to live a normal human life and how I wanted her to be able to have things like children one day. I told him about mine and Alice's gifts, and my inability to read her mind. I also told him about the incident with the cliff and how I thought she had killed herself. I told him how much she meant to me and that I could not live in a world where she didn't exist. I explained to him my idea to go to Italy, and explained the Volturi family to him. _

_Alice had jumped in at that point and told him how Bella said she was going to Italy with or without Alice's help so Alice went with her. Alice then finished the story because I was choking on a sob. Esme put her arms around me for the rest of the story. After Alice was done we sat and waited for his response._

_He started laughing and said "You guys expect me to believe this!"_

_Carlisle said "I know Charlie it is a lot to take in, and we are asking you to question the very reality that you live in but we are serious. If you don't believe me then I will show you." At that moment Carlisle moved at vampire speed to the other side of the room. Charlie sucked in a deep breath, and looked like he was going into shock._

"_Esme, if you have a beer I would like that drink now" was his response. Esme not worrying about pretenses quickly grabs him a beer and brings it back. He shivers when Esme hands him the beer. "Thank you."_

_He opened it up and took a long drink from the can. He then narrowed his eyes at me, and said "Thank you for the truth, but don't think that I am still not pissed at you. You don't know what she went through while you were gone. She was an empty shell of a person. Her nightmares were intense and she would scream every night almost. I felt useless because she was in so much pain and there was nothing I could do to help her. I may never understand you and hers relationship, but I do know it nearly killed her when you left."_

"_So you said she had to stay with this Volturi people. What was the other option besides death?"_

"_The other option besides death is this life—life of a vampire."_

_At that moment, he came storming towards me with rage. "So my daughter is dead! You bastard!" He stood there with fists clenched and shaking with the rage that he was consumed with._

_I felt a wave of calm come over the room, and silently under my breath thanked Jasper. I waited for Charlie to calm down before proceeding, but Carlisle took over from here. I was glad because I was dumbfounded as what to say next. Because I believed we were condemned in this life, and that we lost our souls. I knew Carlisle held a different opinion on the topic._

"_Charlie, I really feel like that we never lose our souls, but just the physical body freezes at whatever stage of life you are in. Yes, your heart will stop after the transformation, but she will be Bella after everything is said and done. She will still live maybe not the life you envisioned for her. Isn't that all that matters is that she is still alive?"_

_He seemed to calm down after that. He gulped down the remainder of his beer. And then turned to face the room, and said "I will promise you that I will keep your secret until my death. So what are we going to do about getting her back?"_

_We explained how we were working on a plan, but told him not to go looking for her because him questioning people in Italy could lead to his death and everyone else's. _

_After a long silence, he said he was going to leave. The exhaustion was evident in his face, and posture._

_I could hear all the questions he had that he was scared to ask so I said, "Charlie, if there is anything else you would like to ask us we will be here. You are welcome to come anytime to ask those questions."_

_He looked at me and nodded then was out the door._

"Edward, it's time to go to class."

Alice pulled me out of my own thoughts so I could continue my hell.

As we were riding home from school, Alice gasps and says, "She's waking up."

Bella

During the fire, I desperately cling to the memory of Edward but it seems that the fire consumes not only my body but my mind. I had screamed for someone to kill me because I could not endure the intensity of the flames that were eating me alive internally. How funny that I get my heart's desire to be turned into a vampire. My heart starts racing, and the pain is excruciating. Finally my heart beats its last beat.

I lay there for a moment just reveling in the lack of flames and then began marveling at other sensations. I could hear cars that seemed like they were above me but several streets down. I could hear people walking the streets above as well as their conversations. I couldn't understand the language, but it was amazing. I remember being in a room that had stone walls except for the steel door so was astonished at the clarity which these sounds came through those barriers.

I can also taste the dampness in the air on my tongue, and when I inhale I can register many different scents. I open my eyes in a room that would be dark to a human's eyes but can see with perfect clarity.

I finally hear movement in a corner and I quickly jump out of the bed and crouch defensively against the wall. I see Aro sitting in a cushioned chair with a small petite vampire standing behind him with her hand on him, and then Felix and Demetri standing in front of him.

"Ah Isabella, you are beautiful." His eyes travel the length of my body with a smirk on his face, and then I realize that I am naked. As soon as I think about covering myself with the bedsheet, I am covered. My movements are instantaneous and it catches me off guard at the speed.

"I have been waiting for you to awake," he continues.

I glare at him with nothing but contempt. He stares back at me waiting for me to speak, but I don't give him the pleasure.

He sighs, "I will just get right to it then, may I touch your hand?" I nod and he stands and cautiously approaches me while Felix and Demetri follow behind him with the girl hanging onto Aro. I reach my hand out and he grabs my hand in eagerness. I close my eyes and turn my head away from him. He stands there for a moment concentrating and then starts giggling. "Oh Bella you are a mystery. I am not disappointed. I still cannot read your thoughts. I will take you later to someone who may be able to determine your gift."

"There are clothes in the dresser and closet. I will see you again soon." As he walks out the door, he turns back with an evil grin and says, "Oh and Heidi is out fetching your meal." As the door closes, he mumbles to himself, "I sure hope the Cullens didn't infect her mind with their hunting philosophy."

I quickly look for some clothes and while trying to open a drawer I crush the handle. I take a deep calming breath, and hesitantly try the other handle. This time I'm successful in opening the drawer but it took great restraint to be gentle. I wondered how in the world Edward ever touched me without hurting me.

As soon as I say his name, I strain to remember him and our time together. My memories seem fuzzy almost like looking through muddy water. I struggle to recollect my parents as well as his family. I am desperately hanging on to those memories so that I endure this hell. They will be my torch to light my way in this dark place. Also I hope they will keep me grounded, and I not forget what I stand for and especially what Edward and I stand for. I run through these memories repeatedly so that they are permanently etched in my new mind.

After reaffirming who I belong to and where I've come from, I quickly find myself something to wear. I see that their choice in my clothing consists of negligee that would make me blush a deep red if I still was able. Once I find the least threatening underwear, I venture into the closet and hiss at what options I am given or options I am not given would be more appropriate. Alice would be so proud of their choices. The room is stocked with silk dresses that show more skin than I would like to expose to anyone other than Edward. After finding something to wear, I walk back to the bed and lay down even though I know I can't sleep, but maybe out of some old human habit I feel the need. I lay there motionless thinking over everything that has happened.

I wonder how Edward is doing. I am more concerned about how he is holding up than the predicament I find myself in. And then I worry about my father, and what possibly he may be thinking about my leaving. As I lay here pondering over Edward and Charlie, and how maybe I could get myself out of this mess, I hear someone approaching the door.

I hear three sets of footsteps. A woman tells the other two that her friend is this way. As they approach the door one of the guys asks why the door is made out of steel, and she just scoffs at his remark and blows it off like it was nothing. I roll my eyes wondering what type of survival instincts these men have to think that a steel door with electronic keypad for entry would be normal.

I still lay here when they walk in, and she says, "Have fun boys!" And then quickly leaves the room and closes the door. While on the other side knowing that I can hear her, she whispers, "Bella, dinner is served. I hope you enjoy your first meal, and try not to make a mess." She walks away laughing to herself.

One of the men has dark hair and brown eyes while the other has sandy hair with blue eyes. Not knowing what to expect I hold my breath so as to not smell their scent. Venom begins to pool in my mouth at hearing their moist rapidly beating heart. Out of courteousness, I turn the light on so they can see. They gasp at the sight of me.

I know if I want to speak to them I am going to have to take a deep breath so bracing myself I take a deep breath. Suddenly my throat is engulfed in flames. I cup my throat as o ease the pain. Falling to my knees, I reach out and grab the edge of the bed for support and restraint. My muscles coil as if I want to spring forward, but I hold firm my position.

One of the men speaks but his voice is shaking "Miss are—are you alright?" I can smell fear rolling off of him.

I shook my head.

He started cautiously approaching me with hands raised out to me, but I put my hand up to stop him.

"Please don't come any closer" I beg.

The other guy arrogantly says, "Hey baby, Heidi said you were going to show us a good time." He starts walking toward me taking off his shirt. I emit a low hiss that they can not hear, and then start laughing out loud from the mere thought of them trying to take me physically. "What's so funny?" he says with irritation.

I finally meet his eyes full on with my red ones. He stops dead in his tracks finally feeling the fear that his friend has been feeling all along.

"What's with your eyes?" he asks.

Tiring of their presence, I try to give them a warning because my patience is wearing thin. I stand up and curl my fingers into claws and with great force say "If you knew what was good for you, you would get far away from me. Maybe you should go wait in the bathroom."

"What the hell! I'm leaving this damn place" the arrogant one says.

I shook my head and laugh, stating the obvious, "You can't leave this place or better yet you won't leave it alive. Have you not looked at the door? The only way in and out is by a keypad, and I don't have the code. Why the hell would I be enclosed behind a steel door? Are you stupid?"

I notice the other dark haired one who has been quiet all this time has quietly walked away from me during my conversation with the other guy. His presses his back against the wall, and appears to be going into shock. His eyes are wide.

They both start retreating to the bathroom and I hear the lock click. I knew it wouldn't protect them but atleast maybe I wouldn't have to take their lives. Their scent was strong from their fear and sweat so I was glad they finally listened to me. I didn't know how much longer I could have held on.

I didn't know how long it had been until someone finally returned to discover how my meal went, but I stiffened not knowing what to expect when whoever realized I hadn't fed. I don't know who I was expecting but I wasn't expecting Aro.

He looked around the room with disappointment growing on his face. "So you are going to be stubborn I see. I guess we will have to take drastic measures in order for you to feed properly, and you will feed the way I want you to feed." His words came out menacing and threatening. A shiver ran down my spine knowing that I may not win this battle but I was going to fight.

"Felix, would you please take care of the humans?"

Instantly I close my eyes and cease to breathe when I see Felix rip the door off its hinges. Next I hear screams erupt and the tearing of flesh as Felix feeds from both men. Once I hear no more heart beats I open my eyes and keep them focused on Aro. "Bella if you would please follow me."

I follow him through stone tunnels while Demetri trails behind me. He takes me back to the horrific room that I was brought to when I first arrived here, and where my fate had been determined. Aro glides to his throne seat and turns to face me. "Wait right there." At the same time I hear the doors behind me open, a smaller stature vampire appears by my side.

"Lucan, thank you for coming. I need to see if you can determine Isabella's gift."

Before I realize what is happening the vampire touches my skin. Defensively my instinct was to pull away and to defend myself, but I knew I had to remain still and let this exchange take place.

He finally pulled away and said, "Master, apparently she is a shield. Limited in that she can not deter physical manipulations, but mentally she cannot be penetrated. Even though it is limited, it is very powerful."

"Can she shield others besides herself? And if so, does she have to touch that person in order to shield them?"

"Yes, and No."

"Thank you Lucan. You are dismissed."

"Thank you Master."

While keeping my attention towards Aro, I stood there wondering what a shield was.

Aro seemed quiet almost pondering his thoughts. His hands were cupped together in front of him in a display of excitement. "Isabella, a shield is someone who can protect themselves. When you first woke up the female vampire that stood behind me is Renata. She is a shield that protects from a physical attack. She can shield someone else other than herself, but she has to be touching that person."

"You on the other hand can shield your mind which many of our talents deal with the mind. Also, you can shield others without touch, but that area of your gift we will have to practice because your gift will be used. I will have to see though how your gift and Renata's interact with each other. I may also need you to travel with the guard to take care of situations outside of Volterra if there are talented covens to be dealt with. Remember that you are mine now, and disobedience will not only cost you your life, but Edward's life as well. Plus I will not just stop at Edwards, but will also wipe out your entire family."

I felt a growl building in my chest at the threats on Edward and my family. Suddenly I am pinned to the ground both by Demetri and Felix who had just appeared. Aro glides over to me, and peers down at me. "You will obey. Now due to your lack of respect you will be taught to respect me. I am your Master now."

**A/N: **Alright so please review and let me know what you think. I really would like your thoughts on the story so far and my writing. I almost split this up in two chapters but just said forget it.

Bella is not going to have it easy in Volterra, but I really think she is strong enough to take what is going to be thrown at her so please don't hate me for the suffering that Bella will go through.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Sorry it took me so long to post this chapter. I was stumped on how I wanted to handle Bella's initial punishment. She is stubborn so it may not be her last. I sure hope you like this chapter. Please review at the end to let me know what you think so far. Also this chapter is not as long as the last two.

Thank you to those who have reviewed already.

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns everything Twilight (characters, setting, plot, etc.). No copyright infringement is intended.**

Edward

After her revelation of Bella waking, Alice immediately started planning spring and summer wardrobe for everyone in the family.

"Alice, what are you hiding from me?" growls Edward.

She turns and gives me a sad smile while blocking me from her vision. "Trust me; you don't want to see this vision. I am afraid of the pain and anger it may cause you. If I show you I want the entire family to be there when I do."

Returning her eyes to the road, Alice picked up her cell phone and called Esme to inform her that she had seen Bella wake and to have everyone meet us at the house. The rest of the ride home was silent as I listened to her thoughts on wardrobe.

I didn't bother parking the car in the garage but pulled up to the front of the house. I was anxious to find out what Alice had seen.

We jumped out of the car and ran inside. Fortunately, everyone was already there in the dining room. My patience was thin at best, and I was anxious to learn what Alice has seen of Bella. When we entered the dining room all eyes fell on me. I heard their concern and their own anxiety over Bella's predicament.

"_Are you alright, son?"_ I just shake my head.

Carlisle turns to Alice and asks the question we have all been wondering for the past three days. "Alice, how is she?" he asks.

She smiles tentatively and says "She is beautiful!" Her tone carries a note of awe.

"We know that but again, how is she?" chuckles Carlisle.

Scrunching her face into a look of determination to keep me out, she begins her edited version of what she has seen. "Well what I am going to tell you will shock and marvel you. She was brought two men as her first meal and she refused to drink. I don't know how she did it but she did. I have never seen a newborn have so much control Carlisle. Aro introduced her to Eleazar's counterpart in Italy, Lucan. Apparently Bella is a mental shield which explains why Edward and Aro can't read her thoughts and Jane couldn't hurt her. Aro plans on using her gift. Since she cannot be controlled by Chelsea, Aro has decided to control her by other means. He has threatened her by promising to kill Edward and her family. And Carlisle, when I mean her family I mean all of her family and that includes us."

Carlisle stiffened at this comment because he couldn't believe that Aro who he had spent many years with would ever threaten him without just cause. He had always thought of Aro as a friend due his stay with them.

"Can you see anything in the future that may help us in getting her back?" asks Carlisle.

Shifting uncomfortably in her chair and quickly glancing at me she returns her gaze back to Carlisle, and says "I don't think I can look at the future with Edward around because I am afraid what I may see while searching. I am not sure Edward can handle what is revealed. I know he hasn't received your care package yet or if he has he hasn't decided what his response will be. One of her duties will be to travel with the guard to protect them from talented vampires so if the Volturi will not honor our request for her return then maybe this is an alternative."

Jasper's military mind starts formulating plans and says "That may be our best alternative right now until we hear from Aro. Just think—the numbers will be in our favor and we both will be equal at a disadvantage since we would meet at an unknown location. Maybe once the guard decides to go on a mission then we could research the area before they arrive."

"Damn, I hope they deny our request to return Bella! Sorry, Ed but just thinking about meeting up with the Volturi guard….." he trails off grinning mischievously.

Rose hisses and he turns to her with a Cheshire cat grin on his face putting his arm over her shoulder "Oh babe, come on."

I knew Emmett didn't really want Bella harmed but was only eager for a fight but still I could not refrain from my own hiss and my hands fisted at my side.

"We all know how excited you are for a fight Emmett," Carlisle sighs "but we need this to end peacefully, if possible. I cannot imagine losing any one of you."

Carlisle returns his focus back on Alice and asks "Is there anything else that may be able to help us if we have to result to force?"

"Well she is able to shield more than herself without touch so it would put us at an advantage. She would be able to level the playing field and give us a fighting chance by shielding us. We would just have to inform her of our plan some way. "

Finally losing my patience with the conversation and the pixie for blocking her visions I stand and slam my fists on the table. "Tell me, NOW! .! Please, Alice." I beg. "I have to know."

"Edward, I am just fearful of what these visions will do to you once you have seen them. Honestly, I wished I hadn't seen what I had seen!"

I grab her hand with both my hands and stare intently into my sister's eyes. "Please…"

After we a time of staring each other down, she sighs "Alright. Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper—you may want to go stand by him just in case you need to restrain him." She looks at Jasper silently communicating with him.

My eyes grow wide at her request and they surround me. Jasper wraps a hand on my arm and calm begins to flow through me. For once I am grateful for the peace, and Jasper also sends me brotherly love. My eyes water and my frozen dead heart aches with the love that I feel from my family.

I look at Alice and nod to let her know that I am ready. I tense waiting for the onslaught of images, but nothing could have prepared me for what I saw. I felt many emotions emanating through me and trying to overtake the peace and love that Jasper was sending my way. My fists tighten to the point where I feel my nails cutting through my skin. Many varying emotions course through my stony body—anger and jealousy towards Aro for seeing my beloved's naked body, lust and longing for her, and then pride in her restraint. But what came next crippled me. I fell to the floor in agony. Carlisle caught me in his arms just before hitting the floor and held me like you would a small child murmuring to me that everything will be okay and that we will get through it.

Bella

_Aro above me sneers and says "You will obey. Now due to your lack of respect you will be taught to respect me. I am your Master now."_

Immediately, I am frozen in my bloodlust and the only thing that can alter my bloodlust is self-preservation.

"Now what to do with you" Aro ponders to himself. "How are we going to control you when Chelsea can't alter your bond?"

While consulting with himself, the door behind the throne opened and I saw Renata emerge from the door. She quickly approached Aro and placed her hand on his cloaked arm. With menace in his voice, "Renata, I needed you for this meeting. Don't be late again."

"Sorry, my lord" she says with a trembling voice.

He returns his attention back to me. "What to do, what to do? I know exactly what I am going to do. I am going to send Demetri and Felix on an expedition to obtain someone important to you. I meant what I said about killing Edward and your family. Since I don't want to antagonize the Cullens just yet, I just may send them to Florida to fetch your mother for me. She would insure me your utmost cooperation."

To hell with self-preservation, my bloodlust resurfaced with greater force and I pushed my captures off me forcing both of them in the walls. I jumped up and rushed towards Aro with speed that I have never tested. I crouched and pounced on Aro knocking Renata to the side. I had my hands wrapped around his head beginning to rip it from his body when I was picked up and thrown across the room by Felix.

I quickly returned to a crouch growling with rage. Venom was thick in my mouth. My vision was filled with a red haze as I stalked my target. Demetri and Felix were now in front of the throne while Aro and Renata had fled the room. I was furious that my prey wasn't there.

They fanned out around me and came at me from the side. I wanted them to make the first move so when they ran at me I jumped forward. Apparently though Felix, reading my body language, jumped after me and wrapped his arms around me from behind and pinned me face forward on the ground. I laid flat on the ground seething with rage. Demetri grabbed my legs holding them down.

"Lord, we have her restrained" said Demetri.

Their grasp tightened when Aro flew in bending down and slapping me hard across my face. With a low threatening voice he said "I am going to teach you a lesson about laying your hands on me in a threatening way again. The only time you will lay your hands on me is to pleasure me." He grabbed my left hand and pulled hard until I heard something that sounded like screeching metal. Then I felt extreme pain. It was nothing like the inferno of flames I endured during my transformation, but still the second most painful experience. I screamed from the pain, and he proceeded to rip my other hand from my body. If vampires could pass out I surely would be unconscious right now due to the intensity of the pain.

He tossed my hands in front of me. I stared in horror as my fingers were still moving. He squatted back down in front of me and asked "Will you attack me again? Huh, Bella. I can finish the job and burn you right here and now, and then wrap your ashes as a present to Edward. What do you think your death would do to Edward? Hmmm... Do you think he will come back here begging for death again? Because if he does, I may just honor his request next time."

I was violently shaking not from the pain but the thought of what my death would do to Edward. In a flat, hollow voice, I say "I promise I will be good and obey."

Aro stood, "Demetri attach her hands back and send her back to her room." As he was walking away he stopped and turned "Oh, and Bella, you will drink from human blood. As impressive as your control seems to be, you will not resist the next time. The next feeding we have as a group, you will join us and take part in it." He and Renata then took their leave.

Demetri gathered my hands and connected them back to my arms by running his tongue over the wound allowing the venom to heal it. I hissed due to the burn of the venom. He gazed at me with a smirk on his face. "Did you like my tongue on you?" he chided. My lips started to curl up exposing my teeth. He just chuckled at me.

Felix grabbed me by the top of my arms and dragged me to my room then threw me into my room. I fell to my knees rubbing my wrists. I was running through my encounter with Aro and realized that Renata could not prevent me from physically attacking Aro. A slow grin formed on my face. I can get to him. Also, will I be able to resist human blood next time. Would this impressive control that Aro referred to be enough? I sure hope so. How much will I be able to endure? Should I just fake my allegiance to them in order to appease them? There were many issues that I had to contemplate, and all I had was time to mull it over.

After reflecting on Aro and my present condition, another part of his conversation came to the forefront. Renee. I had several conflicting feelings coursing through my body. Fear for her safety and guilt that someone could possibly be hurt because of me. But also what would she think about my new life.

**A/N: Please Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **I try to post my chapters as quickly as I can. I really marvel at people who can post chapters within days of each other. I usually have to brainstorm and then write a little here and there. Life sometimes gets in the way.

I hope you like this next chapter. I only had one review from FFn and one review from TWCL. Thank you for reviewing but I would love more reviews. Sometimes the reviews help me to figure out if I need to address something that I may have completely forgotten about or just is very encouraging. I never understood how important reviews were until I decided to write a story.

There is some violence in this section where Bella is taken to her first Volturi style feeding.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight or its characters, settings, plot, etc. They belong solely to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer.

Bella

I got up from the floor and started pacing. I needed to act fast before someone was sent to get Renee. There was an intercom system set up in the room that appeared to be just a speaker with a call button to the right of the speaker. I glide to the speaker and push the button not saying a word. Seconds later a female voice comes over the intercom.

"Yes."

My breath hitches momentarily. It's only mere seconds of thought but during that time doubt creeps its way in. Would I be able to act as if nothing is wrong? Should I focus on escaping this place at the risk of possibly bringing them down on all of my family? I just can't live without Edward. Is it possible for me to live here for eternity, knowing that Edward is still out there? But he would be safe, Right? The Volturi would have to willingly allow me to leave if I wanted to return to him safely for my family's sake as well as myself. If not, it would surely lead to a fight but what would the cost be.

I realize at that moment the sacrifice Edward made in order to protect me. He stayed away to protect me. Even though it was unnecessary, I finally understand the choice he made. I know my human memories are hazy but the time we were apart will forever be etched in my mind. I remember not being able to breathe, and constantly having my arms wrapped around myself in my attempts to keep it together. Edward was the air that I needed to fill my lungs in order to have life. Even though I know he loves me, I still feel the pain in my chest from our distance. Would we be able to survive being apart? It wasn't the right choice before to be apart so why is it this time.

I needed to get to my family and most importantly to my Edward. Aro and the Volturi needed to be eliminated because they will never leave my family and me alone. I needed to get in touch with Edward some way so we could devise a plan.

With a renewed purpose, I finally respond to the voice on the other end of the speaker. "Yes, I would like a word with Aro as soon as possible. Please tell him that Bella wants to behave."

"I will relay your request to him."

"Thank You."

"You are welcome."

I stepped back from the door and proceeded to sit on the bed. I don't know how long I waited until I heard footsteps coming down the corridor and then they stopped outside my door. Soon the door was opening, and in front of me were Aro, Felix, and Demetri coming through the doorway.

With a smug grin on his face, "So you decided to behave, have you now?"

I wanted to slap that grin off his face. Forcing a smile on my face and summoning the most endearing voice I say, "Yes Aro, I have."

"Alright then, again you will be my personal shield like we discussed earlier except when you need to assist the guard with outside problems. We will begin tomorrow. I will send someone to get you and bring you to me.

"Bella, I expect you to satiate your thirst on human blood. We will have a feast later this evening, and you will join us. "

"Please Aro, please let me maintain the diet that I choose. Carlisle lived here and still fed from animals."

"First, he was our guest and not part of the Volturi. Carlisle is a dear friend of mine, but I am thankful that he did not stay as long as he did. I did not want his philosophy to affect my coven. You will be a part of the Volturi so I expect you to abide by our internal rules. Plus, you will be stronger, and you will need your strength if you go on an assignment with some of the others."

I try to keep my composure because I feel it slipping. How will it affect me to kill an innocent human? I just don't think I can budge on this request. Maybe by my starving, he will change his ways. I just hope that I can resist tonight. I don't know what I'll do with all the blood being spilled.

Aro started to turn and leave, but I had something I wanted to say.

"Before you leave I have a request."

Turning back to face me, he says "Go ahead."

"Well since I am going to be here for awhile I was wondering if I could have some books and TV with a DVD player and some movies to occupy my free time. Also, I would love to have a clock. I know time is not important to us but it would be nice to know what time of day it is or when it is for that matter. Also, I am not going to leave and would love to not be so confined and have liberty to freely roam. "

He looked intently into my eyes. I don't know what he was searching for, maybe to see if I was deceiving him, but he seemed pleased with what he found.

"Okay I will agree to your request, but if you mess up even once you will be back in here. Your roaming is only limited to within these walls and not on the city streets until we are certain you're capable of being around humans without your bloodlust being a problem. Do you understand?" I just nodded to his question.

"A room will be prepared for you, and will have access to it tomorrow. Please speak with Gianna and let her know what books and movies you would like so she can get those purchased for you. I'll see you later this evening."

With that being said, he and his cronies left my room. I was thankful that I wasn't going to feel like a prisoner anymore and will have some freedom. Now all I had to do was to wait for tonight's feast. Please, please let me withstand the bloodlust.

Later that evening, I again had the misfortunate of being accompanied by Felix and Demetri to the throne room. There were probably around twenty or more vampires waiting for their next meal. I was brought to stand behind Aro. I felt everyone's eyes on me since I was the newest member.

I just looked out into the distance so I didn't have to look at anyone in particular. Aro stood from his seat and held his hands up as to quiet the room. "Welcome everyone. Before Heidi returns with her find I would like to introduce you to our newest member, Isabella Swan." Great I thought, I was going to be the center of attention. If I could still blush I just knew my face would be burning red. Thankfully, I could face them without it.

Aro explained my role in the Volturi. The other vampires' eyes grew wide at his description of my talent, and I suddenly felt very uncomfortable with their stares. After he was done with my introduction, he motioned me to join the other members in front of the throne. I decided to try and locate a spot where I could be undetected by Aro as well as away from the rest of the group. I found a place in the far back corner and prayed no one would notice me. Everyone resumed their conversations, but I could still tell they were watching me from their peripheral vision.

Soon footsteps and voices were coming from the hallway behind the double doors at the back of the room. I knew from how heavy the footfalls were that they were not vampires. I immediately stiffened knowing what was coming through those doors. I quit breathing in hopes that my impressive control Aro referred to would not be tempted by the smell of the humans.

The doors opened and there were around forty to fifty humans being escorted in. My eyes were transfixed onto the humans because there were children included in the mix. If I could I would be vomiting and crying at the thought of children being killed.

While raising both his hands, Aro said "Welcome to Volterra! Come on in." After the last human entered the room, two vampires that were standing by the two double doors closed the door and I could see one of them locking the door.

"Alright," he continued "now that everyone has come in," an evil grin playing on his lips "let the feast begin!"

Before the humans knew what was happening all the vampires converged onto them. Screams erupted in the room when realization dawned on them what was happening.

I saw a small child crying and yelling out for her mother. I grabbed her quickly and hid her behind me. I watched in horror while the other vampires would feed and in their frenzy would become a bloody mess. I could hear bones breaking from the strength of the vampire's grasps. I saw Jane stare at her prey and they would begin to scream and writhe under her glare, and she would just laugh. After playing with her food, she would finally feed.

I was shaking violently from the horrific images in front of me as well as fighting my own bloodlust. I refused to take an innocent life. I held the child behind me tightly and had her pressed against the wall so no one could sneak their way behind us. The child kept me grounded in my quest to overcome my bloodlust. I had to protect this child.

I caught sight of Aro, and he was sneering at me. He came storming at me and screaming, "Isabella! Feed!" I just was standing there in a state of shock and just shook my head. "Dammit, you will feed."

Just then he noticed the girl I had guarded behind my back. He went to grab her when I began growling. He growled back with more force to show more dominance. Suddenly, Demetri and Felix appeared and had pinned me against the wall.

He latched his hand around the child's arm and dragged her out from behind me. She was crying and screaming to please not hurt her. My heart was breaking for her. She had lost so much in the matter of minutes.

"What do we have to do to make you feed? Huh!" Aro exclaimed.

"I told you that I did not want this diet" I state weakly.

Aro releases the little girl, and then runs to catch a person from amongst the ones that had not already been slaughtered. He brings a woman back with him whose eyes widen at the child. I start sobbing knowing he is going to force me to drink from this helpless person or worse from the child.

"Please don't make me kill her or anyone for that matter" I beg.

"Yes, you will" Aro states menacingly. "How about I offer you trade? I will spare the life of the child if you just feed from this woman." He cuts a gash along her neck allowing the warm flow of blood to spill from her neck, and the flames in the back of my throat ignite. Venom begins to pool in the back of my throat, and I try to swallow it down.

"Bella! My patience is thin so you better start feeding before I retract my offer" he yells.

I look the woman in her eyes pleading to her that she understands what I am about to do that by taking her life I am sparing the young child. I swear that I see her nod to me, but maybe it is just my imagination. I tell myself that I am going to do this quickly and gently.

I look at Aro and mutter "Okay" in defeat. I carefully grab the woman and oddly she seems calm all of a sudden. I whisper in her ear that I am sorry before I sink my teeth gently into her skin and begin to drink quickly so that it will be a quick death for her.

My eyes roll back on their own as the warm liquid flows down my throat extinguishing the burning flames. I shiver at how exquisite the taste is but then instantly feel guilty because no matter how good it tastes an innocent life was taken for it. After draining the woman completely, I gently lay her down on the floor. I turn to Aro who has a smug grin on his face from knowing that he won this small battle of making me drink from a human.

I reach for the little girl so that I can secure her in the safety of my arms but Aro keeps a firm grip on her. I glare at him "You said you would spare the life of the child for the woman. Are you going back on your word?"

"I will keep my word Isabella" he spat. He bends down to the little girl and sweetly asks for her name.

"O..O..Ol..Ol..Olivia" she manages to get out through the violent shaking. Her eyes are locked onto the woman on the floor.

"Where is your family?" Aro asks.

"Dead" she says while pointing to the lady at my feet. Then it dawns on me that I had killed her mother right in front of her which explained the lady's sudden calm.

Aro straightens up and asks me "Now what should we do Isabella. She has no family left. We cannot risk her saying anything as well about us. She is probably damaged mentally anyways after watching the death of her mother."

I knew Aro wanted an excuse to end this child's life, but an idea started to form in my head. I just hope he will go along with it. "Why don't you just let her go live with the Cullens then? They could help her and protect our secret at the same time. I am sure that Carlisle can counsel her and over time she will heal."

Aro narrows his eyes but I can see that he is seriously considering it. "Alright, I will only agree to this because I want to prove to you that I am a man of my word." He lifts his hand and cups my face. His thumb strokes my cheek as a man would to his lover, and looks in my eyes. I see a longing in them and again I want to vomit. But at the same time I think of my Edward and how he did the same gesture. Oh how I longed to be back with him, and in his comforting arms.

"Demetri, Felix, take her to her new room. It should be complete now. Remember Isabella, your freedom can be taken away as easily as it was given." He releases me and then takes the girl with him. I prayed for the girl's safety and for her acceptance of the Cullens. I hope the Cullens don't mind me making this decision on their behalf.

Demetri and Felix release me and motion for me to follow them. I quickly take one last look at the lady at my feet and grief washes over me. As I am led out of the room, I look around at all the dead bodies on the floor and shudder. I hope that I can get out of here soon before I am completely altered.

A/N: I sure hope you weren't bothered that some of the humans were children. I just think that the Volturi could care less what their meal is, and just drives home my point at their evilness.

Forgive the errors. After writing I only proofed it once.

Please review even if it is to tell me if you like it or don't like it. If you don't like it please let me know why and what you would like to see to make it better. Next Chapter I am going to switch back to Edward and everything that is going on with them.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Sorry it took awhile for the update. Last I had left it was Bella and her first meal. Once you read please read A/N at bottom and give me your imput.

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer own everything Twilight (characters, plot, settings, etc.) No copyright infringement is intended.

Edward

"Shhh. Everything will be okay." Carlisle says while he holds me in his arms in hopes to soothe and comfort me with his words and fatherly hold.

Anger and rage begins to build in me at his words. I push him off of me and begin to move away from everyone but Emmet and Jasper immediately grab my arms with force. "No the hell it is not _okay_ Carlisle! Don't keep telling me that it is _okay_ when it is not." I struggle in the arms of my brothers trying to free myself. "Don't fucking patronize me about something you know nothing about. None of you can fathom the pain and heartache I am going through. You didn't have to visually witness Alice's vision. I did. It broke my heart and also pained me physically to see Bella hurt to that extent. So don't tell me everything will be okay when it won't."

In my peripheral vision I saw Jasper's head snap up looking at his wife. In his thoughts I heard that he sensed a great amount of anger from his wife.

I turn to face Alice at the same time she screams "STOP IT!" Her tiny fists are clenched by her side and she is trembling from her own anger. "I am tired of you thinking that you are the only one who lost Bella and the only one who is suffering. SHE WAS MY BEST FRIEND! We lost her too Edward. We lost a daughter and a sister so _you_ don't patronize _us_. We are hurting just as well as you."

She was panting from her outburst. Jasper quickly ran to her and wrapped his arms around his wife's waist and pulled her to him. I could feel a heavy dose of calm being administered throughout the room.

I can hear in her thoughts about how upset she was for leaving Bella after her birthday. How she knew then that leaving Bella would severely impact all of our lives.

I slowly rise to my feet and somehow they carry me to Alice. I again drop to my knees and pleadingly look at Alice. "Please, forgive me. I am so sorry for making the decision for you to leave your best friend and to never have contact with her again." I look at everyone else with the same pleading eyes and ask for their forgiveness as well.

"I'm sorry to you and everyone for taking Bella out of your lives after that disastrous birthday party. I know I could have disappeared and all of you stayed behind and remained close to Bella. I just really thought at the time that I was making the right decision and that by taking ourselves out of her life she would be better off. I know now it was the worst mistake of my very long existence, and will do my very best for as long as I exist to make it up to each and every one of you and especially to Bella."

Jasper was struggling to maintain the calm that he was throwing out to everyone due to my strong feelings of shame and guilt. While on my knees with my head hung low I say, "Please forgive me everyone. Alice, again I am truly sorry."

Esme glides over to me and wraps me in a tender embrace and then says "Son, we forgive you." To reiterate her point, she tightens her hold on me. I decide I can't take much more of their love and compassion when all I deserve is their contempt. I run off to hunt hoping to escape all their thoughts of love and pity.

After my hunt, I seclude myself into my room so I can obtain atleast the illusion of privacy. While I was listening to Debussy I heard Alice approach my room.

"_May I come in?"_

"Yeah."

She walks in and then comes to sit in front of me where I am on the sofa. "I am sorry about my little outburst earlier. But I am not sorry for what I said although I should have done it differently."

"Alice, you don't have to apologize to me. I deserve your anger and probably much more than that."

She lets out a sigh and then just looks at me with sad eyes. "I really wish that you wouldn't be so hard on yourself all the time. You are not a bad person, and you above all else deserve happiness. I know you just wanted to protect Bella and I understand that. Yeah you hurt her and the family but you're sorry, apology accepted move on. All you are doing is tearing yourself up inside by dwelling on the negative and Bella needs you to remain optimistic and positive. In regards to your relationship with Bella, w_hen_ we get her back please just make sure that you include her in decisions that you guys need to make together. You definitely need to communicate with her better, and I bet so does she. She is and always was your other half so you need to make sure to include her. Edward, whether or not you realize it or not but she loves you with the same intensity as you do. Well with that being said, hurry up we have school."

As she gets up to leave I grab her hand and squeeze it. "Thank you Alice."

Each day of my return to Forks High School was getting harder and harder to endure. Memories of Bella still haunted the halls. Also, I would hear from the thoughts of the other students about Bella and their theories as to her whereabouts.

With her disappearance and now vampirism, we decided to stage her death and had located a body from a hospital not close to here that fit Bella's description perfectly. Emmett and Jasper were going to put the body way out in the woods and then shred it so it appears like a bear attacked her. Most people wouldn't think anything odd about her wandering in the woods since she had done it on the same day that I left her.

Charlie was included in on the plan since he was chief of police and it was his daughter. Once Em and Jasper finished with the scene, they were to call him and let him know where the body could be found. Charlie had faked a search for her, and we knew which part of the woods the police and volunteers haven't searched so it wouldn't look suspicious. This time tomorrow everyone in Forks would believe that Bella Marie Swan was dead. That thought made my non beating heart constrict with pain.

Newton, he annoyed the shit out of me the most with his thoughts on Bella and her disappearance. I still really wanted to back hand him because even though for all they knew she was dead he still had impure thoughts of my Bella. He also thought that I did something to her. When I wasn't looking, he would glare at me when he saw me and I would return the glare back. But when I glared, he would quickly look away shivering.

Alice was chatting with Angela during lunch today about dress ideas for prom. Poor Angela, Alice had plans to do her hair and makeup. Prom was a while off but Alice being Alice wanted to have a fashion project. Plus, I think it gave her the opportunity to not have to think about Bella even though in the recesses of her brain she wished it was Bella's makeover. Angela was such a sweet person to allow Alice free reign over her prom. Her thoughts were always friendly towards Bella so Alice was thanking Angela for being Bella's one true human friend.

After lunch, I drug myself to my next class to listen to the monotony of it all. During class, I act as if I am paying attention and taking notes but I am listening to Alice's thoughts hoping that she will get a vision of Bella. Unfortunately, nothing happens. I take pleasure in seeing her in these visions even though they are horrific. I just know that she still exists and is still out there and that comforts me.

While listening to her thoughts, I see her hands suddenly clench the desk for support. She has vision of Victoria. I see Victoria trying to make her way to Bella's home but only to find Charlie and proceeds to deliver him a cruel and unusual death. Then the vision shifts as decisions are being made by Alice. I then proceed to see Alice seeing different outcomes by decisions that are made. It appears that as long as we try and intercept her he will be safe. She looks also at possibly having one of us stay with Charlie to see what happens as well since we will be down a person to see what the outcome is and still the family and Charlie are safe.

"_Edward, I know you can hear me. After school we need to call Carlisle and tell him what is happening. It looks like this will happen tonight. We can have Esme watch over Charlie. I'll talk to you after school."_

I go back to my act of being student, and begin to wonder what would happen if while we try and approach her I just tell her that Bella is dead. Maybe that will slow her down enough someone could catch her then. I'll talk to Alice about it later.

The rest of the school day went by in a haze as my thoughts were constantly on Bella and for our encounter tonight with Victoria. I really wanted to be the one to rip her to shreds. I would hurt anyone who even contemplates harm to Bella so Victoria's thoughts and actions alone enrage me.

After school, Alice and I rode in silence. Both of us are in preparation mode for the upcoming night. Again, she is running different scenarios in her mind to see what the outcome would be by those decisions.

Alice finally breaks the silence with an idea that she has continually been mulling over. "What do you think if we involve the wolves? I keep seeing Victoria by the Quileute border. Maybe we could let the wolves know that she is coming so they can patrol their lands and possibly be put to good use and help. I know how bad you would like to be the one to take Victoria down but honestly do we really care how she is destroyed as long as she is destroyed?"

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

"I'll tell Carlisle about it. He should be home in three hours so we all need to go hunt to build up our strength."

"Alright. Hey I was wondering something today. What do you think Victoria will do when she sees the article in the paper tomorrow saying that Bella's body was found and her apparent death or if maybe I just shout out while we are pursuing her that Bella is dead?"

"Edward, you know I won't know for sure until she sees or hears it and makes a decision about it. Honestly, she wouldn't believe you.

For some reason Victoria is really good at blocking me. I have had a hard time seeing what her next move will be sometimes until she actually decides something. I have been looking for Victoria for days and could never find her until now. And even now it is like she is blocking details of her plans and all I could catch is that she plans on trying to reach Charlie's house."

"Hmm, that is strange. It's as if she knows about your gift."

"Dammit, that's it. She does know!"

"How would she know about how your visions work?"

"Think about it. Bella said that Laurent came looking for her on behalf of Victoria. Laurent was still aligned with Victoria. And who has Laurent been staying with? The Denalis. He could have easily found out about all of our gifts from them."

"Alice, I think you are right."

"I know I'm right" she scoffs.

We were pulling up to the pull off and she sped down the drive to the house. She went on in the house while telling me through her thoughts that she was going to inform everyone else about the vision and our discussion on the ride home. She also told me to just go ahead and hunt so with that I flew to the back of the house and to the woods.

After my hunt, I run back to the house to find that everyone else is still out hunting. To pass the time, I decide to play the piano. I sit down and run my fingers up and down the keys. It has been sitting untouched for awhile, and will more than likely need to get it tuned. I play through several pieces that I wrote and some of my favorite compositions written by other composers. But I avoid the one piece that matters the most.

After playing for half an hour, I sit here debating on whether or not to play Bella's lullaby. It is my most favorite and treasured piece but during this time of separation from her it is very emotional for me to play. My fingers begin to play on their own will and then my heart and mind get pulled under the spell of Bella. When I complete the piece, I feel loving arms being wrapped around my neck and then Esme bends down to give me a warm hug.

"Son, know that I love you, and know that one day we will get her back. You just have to have faith and believe."

I raise my hand up and place it on her arm and offer her a loving squeeze. I then play the piece that I wrote for her. After I am done, she gives me one more hug and kisses the top of my head.

"Come on Edward, everyone is waiting for us on the back patio."

We exit through the back door onto the patio where everyone is standing there quietly but they all pity me in their thoughts. I just shake my head and say "Please, I don't need your pity."

Carlisle changes the subject by discussing tonight's tentative plan. Rose and Esme are going to guard Charlie at his house. Carlisle had already informed Charlie of what was happening. He had refused to leave his house because in his own words "no one was running him out of his own home." Apparently, Carlisle thought it wise to inform the wolves of Victoria's presence so they are on high alert and patrolling the area. The rest of us are going to the baseball clearing and wait for Alice's instructions. After being given our instructions, we all head off to hopefully finally rid this world of Victoria.

While waiting for Alice's instruction, Jasper decided to work with us on our fighting skills. Since we were after a skilled opponent, he felt that we needed to brush up on incorporating strategy in our fighting technique. Of course, he also wanted us to know basic skills as well. We each took turns fighting Jasper while whoever was not fighting studiously watched. He would make note of someone's fighting style to help fine tune their ability as well as show everyone else what was good or bad.

Emmett kept getting pissed because he could not pin Jasper, and Jasper kept telling him that he fights closest to a newborn which would piss him off even further. We were all rolling in laughter, and the laughter was much needed. It was very refreshing to be able to let loose and just have fun. Emmett finally just gave up fighting and started wrestling him.

They were wrestling when all of a sudden Alice took off running saying "It's time!" We all immediately caught up with her and flanked her on both sides. Then she veered off to the right, and then seconds later I could hear her. A growl erupted from my chest at her thoughts. Her ideas for Bella were unfathomable, and would never see the light of day.

My feet propelled me faster towards my long awaited prize—Victoria's slow and painful death. I finally could see her in the distance. I launched myself into the trees so that I could stalk my prey from up above. She had already sensed our approach and had been dodging us.

We were quickly coming to the Quileute border, and I could smell and hear the wolves. They were running along the border and were easily keeping up with our chase. She would flit from one side to the other. My irritation level reaching an all time high, I roar out, "She's dead Victoria!"

My words cause her to stutter enough where I lunge for her and barely graze her with my fingers. Her self-preservation kicks in and she weaves in and out of the trees. Somehow her thoughts go blank and I cannot hear her mind. She then finds her escape by crossing the border line so my family and I cannot follow. But I can follow her in the minds of the wolves. She is faster and is able to escape their numerous advances. She finally looses the wolves in the trees after creating an elaborate web of false trails.

I am so pissed at our failed attempt that I uproot the nearest tree and throw it as far as I can. My family finally catches up with me within a matter of seconds.

"We will get her one way or another" says Emmett.

Just when I was going to ask Alice about Victoria's response, she gasps and says "Rose."

She quickly heads towards Charlie's house in a sprint while relaying to us that another vampire showed up there. I had never seen Emmett run as fast as I did in this moment.

When we got close to Charlie's house, I could hear Esme in the house with Charlie but Rose was in the woods fighting with a young vampire boy.

Rose sensing our nearness taunts the boy. "Oh, now you will die because my husband is almost here."

Emmett's growl is ferocious as his innate instinct to protect his mate kicks in.

I can hear the confusion in the boy's thoughts, and he can hear us quickly approaching. Victoria always had taught him that running from a fight would allow him to fight again another day so he flees before Emmett or any of us can get to them.

Emmett finally reaches Rose and the boy is long gone. He runs to her and wraps her securely in his arms smelling her in order to calm himself down. Once he has her in his arms, he does an inspection of her to make sure she is not hurt.

"Baby, are you okay?" he shakily asks.

"Yeah, I'm okay."

Carlisle then hurriedly says "let's go check on Esme and Charlie. Alice, do you see Victoria or the other vampire trying to come back?"

"No."

We rush back to Charlie's and Carlisle knocks on the door. Esme answers the door and she rushes into his arms. Charlie walks up behind Esme and asks "Well, did you get her and the other one?"

Carlisle just simply shakes his head and states "But we will next time. Charlie, if you don't mind we would like to head home to the comforts of our home."

He just grunts and nods his head.

Right as we enter our house, Alice is hit with a vision of Bella. This was the one vision that I dreaded—her first meal. I could see her in shock at what she was witnessing and grabbing a small girl to hide her behind her. Then, I could see Aro approach her with a woman and Bella drinking from the woman. I growl as Aro strokes my Bella's cheek the way a lover would. The vision ends with Aro escorting the child out of the throne room and the shocked face of Bella turning into a pained one.

I fall to my knees and yell out to the world for its unfairness at Bella having to take a life knowing that she will be forever riddled with guilt.

Alice places a hand on my shoulder and immediately Carlisle's phone begins ringing while Alice says "It's Aro."

A/N: Alright I am tired of typing and proofing. If anyone would love to Beta for me or even maybe just read it to let me know what they think before I post it would be greatly appreciated.

Also wanted to give some rec reading. If you haven't read drotuno on fanfiction her Angel stories I would highly recommend them. On TWCL I would recommend Never Say Never by Wombat. Both are awesome stories. I would love to hear some of your rec reading.

I am also going to start a new story. I love stories where Bella starts out as the vampire so I am going to do an alternate Twilight where Bella and Jasper come to town as the vampires and the rest of the Cullens are human. It probably has been done already but just had some ideas with it.

A great story where Bella is the vampire and Edward is human is Unto a heart of stone by Jackiejones on fanfiction.

I hope all of you guys are doing well. Please review.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Thank you to all who reviewed and put me on their story alert's and favorites. Alright we have a guest POV in this one. Hehehe.

I hope you all had a wonderful Christmas. Happy New Year too!

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns everything Twilight (characters, plot, setting, etc.) No copyright infringement is intended.

Edward

Carlisle answered his phone in a friendly tone "Hello."

"Carlise, old friend, how are you these days?" Aro responds.

Carlisle averts his eyes to me still on my knees while he says "Well Aro, I have been better." _Edward, I am just going to be honest with him and see where that gets me._ I nod to let him know that I understand. "You see, we have a family member missing and we all, including her mate, would like to see her return to us."

Aro chuckled darkly and said "Ah, I am assuming you are speaking of my dear Isabella." My hands ball into fists at his reference to his dear Isabella.

"Yes, Aro, I am referring to my son's mate, Bella."

Aro was quiet on the other end for a brief moment and said. "I received your gift today, and might I add it is exquisite, but I am sad to say that Isabella's place is with the Volturi now. I will not allow her to leave. She belongs to me."

Alice's hand is still on my shoulder and she squeeze's my shoulder in a warning to keep quiet.

"I see, so there is no changing your mind on this issue."

At that moment, we all hear a small child crying for her mother on the other end of the phone. A vision hits Alice and her and I just shake our heads in disgust.

"The other reason I called Carlisle besides declining your request for Bella's return was that I gave Bella's word to save one of two humans during our meal and this child was the lucky winner." I can hear the smile in his voice. "You see I think this human child would pose a problem in the future since she knows of the existence of vampires. If I knew for certain that she would not be a problem, I would send her to you as consolation for losing Bella." Suddenly there is a loud snap and a gurgling sound, and everyone else joins in on mine and Alice's face of disgust. Aro continues his train of thought after draining the little girl dry, "Now if you ever have the opportunity to communicate with Bella in the future as to what has transpired today, then her death will be on your hands."

"Aro, _if_ we ever get that opportunity to speak with her, we will keep your words in our thoughts only. But Aro, as your _friend, _I expect respect. Your display was uncalled for considering our lifestyle choice, and a true friend would never disrespect another friend and on top of that threaten their family member as well. Now, unless you have anything further to say I believe our conversation is done here."

Aro laughed. "Just remember what I said." Then the line went dead.

ARO POV

I find it hilarious to have drained the child on the phone with others that have unorthodox feeding habits on the other line. Carlisle and his so called family are an embarrassment to the word vampire by defying their true natures. They are weak and are no match to my guard.

I picked up my phone and called Demetri .

"Yes, Master."

"I need you and Felix to come to my office, now." I immediately disconnect my call and waited.

In no time, there was a knock on my door, I had to let them in because one my room is completely sound proof and even if I told them to come in they would not have heard it. I kept my personal rooms' sound proof so that no other could know the content of my private conversations. Also, I always locked my doors so that no one could come in without my permission. We had a man who specialized in metals to design our doors that could withstand our strength as best as possible. By the time another vampire could get through my door, I would have called for backup by then. It was a shame we had to get rid of him because he was a brilliant man.

I glided to the door and opened the door for two members of my renowned guard—Felix for his strength and Demetri for his tracking ability. Once they are in my office, I secure the door behind them and go back to my desk.

"First of all, I want you to take care of this corpse without anyone's knowledge, especially Isabella's. Secondly, I want you to follow my Isabella around. I don't trust her, and now that she will have slightly more freedom I don't want her to take advantage of that freedom." They nodded and picked the dead child from the floor and carried her away.

After their departure, I just sat here thinking about Isabella. I continued to chant, she is mine now, over and over . She is my possession. But I know Edward will not just leave Bella here. Nor does Bella truly desire to be here.

I could not forget the depth of Edward's feelings for her and how much passion he had for her. How can a vampire have that strong of a connection with another? My mate and I's bond is nothing compared to their bond. I gathered from Edward's thoughts that she put the lives of others before herself. Hopefully, my threats of harm to her family will cause her to remain here. Only time will tell.

I am truly giddy though by her gift. I will have protection from two shields now so I can almost be invincible from two types of attacks—physical and mental. I will have to push her to learn her shield. I can have Jane work with her by using one of her precious humans. An idea formulates in my head that I am sure will motivate her. I wasn't going to be burdened with this choice before but this may make her training more interesting and efficient.

I pick up my cell phone and dial. "Hello, Master." The voice on the other end says.

"Go ahead with my plan."

"Yes, Master."

I hang up the phone and cannot keep the wide grin from spreading across my face.

Bella

After watching Aro leave with the little girl, I see Heidi saunter over to me and ask me to follow her. She takes me to my new room. It is beautiful, almost picturesque. As soon as you walk in there are French doors with white curtains leading to a balcony with black scrolled rod iron railing. I desperately wanted to go out on that balcony, to breathe fresh air, and to look out and see life and the beauty of Italy's countryside, but it is a sunny day.

In the room, there is a wrought iron bed with white fluffy sheets. The enormous closet and bathroom is to my right. Close to the balcony is a plush chair with an ottoman and a side table that I could no doubt easily see out the doors if I chose too.

I wished Edward was here with me enjoying this type of room and setting, at a different location other than Volterra. This room would be the only bright spot in the hell that I find myself in.

Heidi had already left me alone once showing me to my room. I noticed that there was no TV anywhere so I thought I would venture out and try to find Gianna so I can give her my list of wants. As I leave, I have this uneasy feeling that I am being watched. I quickly look up and down the halls to see no one. I stand still trying to use my extra senses to see if I can sense anyone but I don't. I have a hunch that Aro will have me followed. It sounds like something he would do.

I finally find my way to Gianna's desk and then give her my list of items that I need to make my stay as comfortable as possible. I head back to my room and close the door. I get as close to the window as I can to see if I can sneak a peek out the window. I plop myself in my chair, lay my head back, prop my feet up on the ottoman, and then let myself be consumed with Edward.

I don't know how long I sat here until I heard a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" I ask.

"It's me, Gianna. I have brought your requested items."

I quickly rush to the door and open it. She is standing there with a huge cart that contains my distractions or mental escape is more like it. Knowing she is only human and too weak to carry some of the items, I unload them and carry them into my room, and begin to set everything up. Luckily, my room is wired for electricity so if I want to watch a movie I am capable. After setting up my TV and DVD player, I organize the books that I wanted. The alarm clock that is sent to me was cordless and the time was already set so I placed it on the bedside table along with the iPOD that hopefully contained the music that I requested.

After getting my room situated, I grabbed a book and lounged in my chair and began reading. I was in the fifth chapter when a small package was slipped under my door by someone. Whoever it was didn't wait around for introductions. I heard them scurrying away as I slowly rose from my chair. I opened up the package and in it were a cell phone and a note. I read the note.

**I am a friend of a friend of the Cullens**.** This cell phone is safe and secure but make sure no one knows you have it and I would hide it somewhere in your room. My number is programmed into your phone and my contact name is listed as friend. I will be in touch with you as soon as it is safe. Please be careful because someone is always watching.**

** A Friend**

I stood there shocked at what I had in my hand. Who were he or she friends with that knew the Cullens. There also was a manual on the phone. I quickly tore the sheet of paper into the smallest shreds as possible and did the unthinkable and swallowed them. I didn't want any proof that someone was helping me. I walked to the bathroom and turned the shower on to muffle the sound of it coming on. I covered the speaker and quickly turned the phone on. I strained to remember Edward's number from my human memories and added it to the contact list. To make sure I had the right number and that it still existed, I sent him a text because I knew talking to him would possibly let someone else here me. I softly touched the buttons and sent him a text.

**B: Edward, it's me, Bella. Please say you still have this number because I know you had it disconnected when you left me.**

I hit send and impatiently waited to see if I would receive a response. I begin chewing on my bottom lip in anxiety hoping he has re-established this phone line. And sure enough mere seconds later I received a text.

**E: Bella. Is it really you?**

**B: Yes, it is! Oh, Edward. I miss you so much. **

I was sobbing uncontrollably. Even though I couldn't hear him, I could communicate with him and see his words and know his thoughts.

**E: Oh, Love. I miss you too. Words cannot express the extent of my love or how much I do miss you. I wished you were here with me and safely in my arms.**

**B: I wish I was there too!**

**E: Bella, we are working on a plan to get you home. Please stay safe until then.**

**B: I will. Maybe you can include me in on that plan. I need your advice though. Aro is going to make me feed from humans. My first meal was horrible. I killed a child's mother in front of her. What do you think of mercy killing? I saw Jane torturing people and some women were even being raped while they were being fed on. Should I allow those horrors to be subjected to the women and children or should I give them a quick and merciful death. I don't know what to do? And how is the little girl doing by the way?**

**A/N: **So not as long as I wanted it initially but I wanted to hurry up and post. Also wanted your opinions on mercy killing? Should Bella do it?

My new fic I am working on already has atleast 3K words and will probably post it no later than Sunday.

Now hit that review button and let me know what you think!**  
**


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: alright sorry for the late update. Stuck in reading mode for awhile and this chapter was sort of hard to write for some reason. I guess I was not in the writing zone. I seriously think I have adult ADD sometimes.

Anyway we go from EPOV then to BPOV and then back to EPOV so I hope that doesn't get confusing.

Last time, it ended with Bella obtaining a phone and texting Edward and then asking about the little girl Olivia.

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns everything Twilight (setting, characters, etc.) No copyright infringement is intended.

Edward

What was I going to tell her? I couldn't lie to her, but after Aro's threats I didn't know what to do. Everyone was in my room standing around me. When I got my first text from her, I immediately called out to everyone. I had been reading Bella's texts to my family when I received a text on the one topic I hoped to avoid. Olivia.

"Alice, what should I tell her?"

"I don't know because it all depends on how you tell her." She showed me a vision of Bella attacking Aro but being pulled off him and then ripped to shreds and burned. "I just think you need to tell her about our conversation with Aro and his threats and to remain calm with what you are about to tell her."

I took Alice's advice and texted her back telling her just that to stay calm and of Carlise's phone conversation with Aro. I also told her about how important she was to me, and that I needed her to stay alive. My existence hinged on her existence.

I waited for her response but there was none. I looked to Alice with a worried expression and she just shook her head saying in her thoughts that she could not see anything because Bella hadn't decided anything yet.

"Edward, maybe she is just trying to absorb the information." Alice said with a hint of sadness in her tone.

It felt like hours even though it was only seconds later that I received a text back from Bella.

**B: I have got to go but will be in touch with you later. I love you. I am being watched I feel, and will try to find a time though that I can call and we can talk. Bye for now, my love. Your Bella. **

I stared at my phone a while longer and then sighed while pocketing my phone. Everyone left the room and then Alice seeing what was about to happen next graciously asked that everyone go out for a hunt. I was so grateful to Alice for the hunting suggestion because I didn't want anyone to hear or feel the anguish that I felt. As soon as their thoughts were no longer heard, I broke down and sobbed in my hands. It seemed like all I could do anymore was sob for Bella and our separation.

Bella

I was shaking with rage from what Edward had told me. Aro's word meant nothing, I spat mentally. I could not trust any of the words that spewed from his mouth. I turned the shower off so as to not alarm anyone that may be perched outside my room. It took every ounce of effort for me to not crush this lifeline grasped in my hand.

I managed to calm myself from the desire to tear down Aro's door and rip him to shreds. I sent a quick text to my new "friend" thanking him profusely for the phone. In no time, there was a response.

**F: U R welcome. Will try and contact U later.**

I went back into the bedroom to find a hiding place for my phone. I could not be too sure that my room would not be searched on occasions.

As quietly as possible, I tore a small section of the top mattress at the head of the bed, and slipped it into the mattress. I was afraid that placing it in between the two mattresses was an obvious location. I would try and find a better hiding spot later.

I tried to go back to my reading but could no longer focus on what I was reading. I rose from my chair and just began pacing, pondering about how I was going to feed. I never got around getting a response from Edward in regards to his thoughts on mercy killing. It has to be the lesser of two evils of killing the women and children instead of allowing them to be subjected to the others cruelty.

If I knew my eyes would not betray me, I would slip out at night and find animals to feed from but there would be no way to disguise my eyes. I just don't understand why I can't choose my lifestyle, but when Carlisle was here with them, he was allowed his choice. I guess I'll worry about that when the time comes for our next feeding.

I was ecstatic that I had a source of communication with Edward. Maybe now we could coordinate a way to get me the hell out of here. I know the only way we are going to accomplish that goal though is by force.

While I was mentally rambling, there was a knock on my door. I walked over to the door and opened it to find a smirking Felix on the other side.

"Time for training. Follow me." He said.

"Hold on." I told him. Luckily, I had comfortable clothes on. I went and found the key to the room that was sitting on my night stand, and then discreetly locked the door behind me on my way out. I followed him through the corridors and then to a flight of stairs that lead down into a huge room. It appeared to be 100 ft long and 50 ft wide with support posts that extended all the way up to its 20 foot ceiling. It was huge but I guess with our speed it had to be big because we could cover vast distances in seconds. There were a few others in the room as well.

"Alright Isabella. I am going to come at you and you try to defend yourself. Let's see what you can do before we do any training. On three, we fight." Felix said with a bit of mischief in his voice.

We stood across from each other in the middle of this huge room. He counted to three and then he charged me. I waited to the last second and then shifted to the side and spun around to face him. When I turned around though, he wasn't there. Next thing I know, I am lying on my stomach and Felix is on top of me with my hands pinned above my head. The full length of his body covered mine.

He leans down and his lips are right next to my ear barely grazing my ear, and whispers "Do you like the feel of my body pressed to yours?"

My lips curl up over my teeth and I growl. I pull my hands closer to my body thus breaking his hold on my hands. I put my hands flat on the floor for leverage and push up off the floor knocking him off my back. I wrap my hand around his throat and pick him up throwing him across the room. It felt good to relinquish some of that earlier rage and to use my full strength. He regained his footing, and charged me again. This time I waited again but instead of avoiding him I bend slightly down, pull back my arm, and sling it forward connecting with his gut. He let out a grunt and fell forward on his hands and knees. His growls were echoing throughout the room along with my own.

"Enough!" We both turn and watch Demetri approach us with a wide grin on his face. "Felix, if you are done getting your ass handed to you by the newborn let's really train."

"Sure." Felix said irritably.

For hours, I trained. Not only did I learn how to fight hand to hand, but also with weapons, even though none could penetrate my skin. Felix had said that it could be a great distraction and with the right weapon, your opponent could at least feel the blow thus creating time and opportunity for your next move. After completing my training, I learn that I will have train like this every day until Felix thinks I am ready.

Tomorrow I am to practice with my shield with Aro in the throne room. I really dread seeing him since I know he lied. I really want to kill him for his lie, his threats against Edward and my family, and for Olivia.

It was the evening time; so I thought I would take a shower and stroll around the city. I really don't know if they will allow me to leave the castle but I am going to make an attempt atleast. When I got back to my room after training, I found on my bed a beautiful intricate case with a letter propped in front of it. I opened the letter and hissed. The letter was from Aro.

_My Dearest Bella,_

_Enclosed is a most precious and exquisite piece of jewelry that only one with the same great beauty should wear. I expect to see you wear this at our next feast. I cannot wait to see it adorned around your neck._

_Aro _

Sick. I will wear it at his request but only to further the facade that I am part of the Volturi now.

After getting ready, I found a purse with matching wallet in the closet and added the fake id and credit card that was given to me. I was really surprised that I was given the credit card but needed the id due to possible future travel excursions, and the credit card was needed as well for those travels. I am sure they would monitor what I bought with it but really had no desire to go on a shopping binge.

I made my way to the front desk where Gianna sits and asked where the front door was. She eyed me suspiciously wondering what I was up to no doubt, so I told her I wanted to take a stroll around the city. She had already picked up her phone, I guess to call someone but I immediately placed my hand around her hand to stop her and just stared at her with pleading eyes.

"Okay." She said with a tone of exasperation.

She informed me on where the exit was, and then I walked through the doors to the smell of fresh air.

I stopped in my tracks and looked around me feeling as if I was being watched but not seeing anyone. Not really wanting the company, but also scared since this was my first trip out and worried I would hurt someone. Maybe he or she could atleast keep me from that outcome I thought.

I heaved a huge sigh and with reluctance said "I know you are there so whoever it is, why don't you just walk with me for precautionary reasons."

Instantly, Demetri and Felix materialized beside me. I was shocked to see I had two following me but recovered quickly before shrugging and began my stroll.

The city was beautiful. It had such charm to it with the architecture and the cobblestone streets. I reached a square with a fountain in the middle of it and looked around at all the shops that surrounded the square. My eyes lit up when I saw a bookstore. I walked as slow as I could but my excitement could not be contained.

As I entered the store, I heard a bell above the door signaling my entrance. I looked around at the store and it was wonder. It smelt of books. I took a deep inhale basking in the smell. It was a small store with dark wood floors. To my left were a plush chair and sofa. I also saw a table that had coffee and tea that was free to the customers.

I ran my fingers along the spines of the books on the shelves to my right. The store had an eclectic array of books. I searched to find some new books even though most were in Italian. Maybe I can learn Italian quicker by trying to find books on stories that I already knew, and could probably recite by heart. Demetri was the only one to follow me in, and I told him which books I was looking for. He looked through the books and finally found what I was looking for.

I took my purchase to the counter. No one was there, so I rang the bell that was sitting on the counter for assistance. I waited and heard shuffling in the back when an elderly lady came around the corner and her steps seemed to falter when she saw us. I could hear her heart rate pick up and the moist delicious sound of her blood pumping through her veins. I swallowed back the venom that was pooling in my mouth and gave her a toothless, fiery smile so as to put on my best unintimidating face as possible. I wanted her to be at ease in my presence because I knew I would be back. She seemed to take a deep steadying breath as she walked towards us.

She started talking in Italian and I put my hand up to stop her and immediately said "I am sorry, but I don't speak Italian, only English."

She smiled back at me and it appeared genuine. "I hope you found everything that you needed." I just nodded my head. "May I ask if you don't know Italian how do you plan on reading these books?"

"I was hoping that by reading books that I knew that I will be able to pick up the language quicker." I stated. "It may just backfire altogether on me though."I mumbled, and she laughed at my logic. "But I thought it wouldn't hurt to try." I continued. "I love your bookstore by the way. It is so peaceful and quaint feeling."

"Thank you. My name is Vera and this shop has been in my family for many years."

"My name is Bella. It was a pleasure to meet you, and I hope to see you and your store again. Maybe I can one day read on one of your comfortable looking pieces of furniture without needing a translating dictionary." I said comically.

With that, I turned around and left the store. She waved goodbye to me but realized that she did not return my sentiment of me returning. I wonder if she knows what we really are. I thought she was a very sweet woman and would love to return one day just so I could have someone to talk to. I headed back to the confines of the castle where I decided to try and read these books.

Edward

"It's time." Alice called out from her room.

Time for school again I thought. I had spent most of the evening thinking about Bella and our conversation. Alice had shown me where she had started her training. Felix was added to my list of people who I wanted dead now after seeing him on top of Bella. I was proud at how quickly she learned to fight. Maybe I could tell Jasper what has been taught to her and he could text her some more tips.

Early this morning, Alice had finally seen a vision of Victoria. She had seen her go mad with rage at reading the newspaper reporting Bella's death. In her rage, we watched her run to the forest and tear down trees in her wrath. She let slip though that she was in Seattle because we caught a glimpse of her surroundings as she was leaving her hiding place.

Alice and I tried to describe what we saw and Jasper took off to his computer to research the area to see if he could pinpoint her location. I was really concerned on what was going to happen next since Victoria's actions were so unpredictable.

We all piled into the car, headed for school. I really hated roaming the halls of this school when so much reminded me of Bella. After a monotonous morning, I trudged on to lunch. As I sat down with my prop of food, my siblings were sharing moments with each other. It was simple touches and glances but enough to want me run away out of sorrow for my loss. Why had I been such a fool to run from Bella and what we had together? I kept up a constant mantra of hate towards myself from what all my actions caused.

Alice suddenly stiffened and was hit with a powerful vision because she groaned and doubled over. Jasper clung to her trying to keep her calm and together. I gasped as the vision took place. I watched as Victoria was at our home with another vampire torturing Esme in an attempt to find out what really happened to Bella and where she was because she did not believe the report in the paper.

"We need to get home. NOW." I urge. We all quickly dump our trays and head to the vehicle. I can tell by everyone's thoughts but Alice's that they are confused. Once we are in the car, I immediately call Carlisle.

"Carlisle, you need to get home now. Alice just had a vision of Victoria hurting Esme for info on Bella." I say. As soon as the words leave my mouth, there are numerous hisses in the car.

I hear Carlisle growl on the other end of the phone and the line immediately goes dead.

Alice was sobbing in the back seat while Jasper held her in his lap trying to calm her down. "We may be too late. I didn't see it happen until she decided to attack Esme. I don't know if Victoria will be there when we get there." She cried.

A/N: Sorry for the cliffie *says while hiding*. Please review.

Next chapter will be more of Edward I promise.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Alright so this is the quickest update I have done in a really long time. Probably since I first started this fic. I just couldn't leave you guys hanging too long. I may have errors because I only proofed it once. Please tell me what you think at the end.

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns everything Twilight, and no copyright infringement is intended.

Edward

We quickly turned into the drive and sped to the house. I was so glad that we got there before Carlisle did because I was afraid that if he got there before us that he would act irrationally and get both of them killed. I could hear them in the house. Victoria suddenly became aware of our presence and fled the scene without even a second glance to her companion.

_Edward, I am going to go around back and try to head them off from the rear of the house._ Jasper thought as he jumped out of the car while I came to a screeching halt. Rose and Alice went into the house to check on Esme.

Victoria's new friend hesitated until his self-preservation instinct kicked in and he was dashing out the back doors realizing that he had been abandoned and in danger. Jasper ran after the other with Emmett on his heels while I ran after Victoria. I pushed forward as quickly as I could with hatred fueling my feet for the red head that I could hopefully get my hands on. I planned in my head for the pain and suffering that I had envisioned for her.

I heard her up ahead and propelled myself even faster. When I thought I was close enough to leap on her, I bounded toward her but she dodged me and immediately changed course. I continued following close behind but it seemed like every time I tried to attack she seemed to evade my every advance. I smelled the stench of wolf ahead and knew that we were quickly approaching the border. I made one last attempt for her before she leaped over the treaty line. I could hear her maniacal laughter as she disappeared from my sight. I roared out of frustration and uprooted the closest tree throwing it against another tree.

I ran back home fearful of what awaited me. On my way back my phone vibrates, I grab it and look at who is calling and see that it is Alice.

"Yes, Alice."

"Charlie…"

"Where is he?" I cut off.

"He's at his house." I hung up the phone and changed direction towards Charlies.

As I approached the house, I smelled blood. I saw a male vampire run out of the rear of the house. If I wasn't worried about Charlie, I would have followed him. Taking my last breath, I enter the house through the front door and find Charlie in the living room floor. Blood is running down the side of his head. I rush to his side, and tear a piece of his shirt and gently apply pressure to his head wound to slow the bleeding.

"Charlie, I am going to get you help so just hold on for me."

I pull out my cellphone and dial 911. I tell them what his injuries are and where we are located. I wait on the line with the operator until I hear the sirens. I inform the lady on the other end that I hear the ambulance and I need to go so I can motion them in. I run out the door to the street and as soon as I see them in sight I wave them over. I run back inside with the paramedics close behind. I run back to Charlie's side and keep whispering to him to please hang on for Bella.

Knowing there is nothing more I can do for Charlie, I tell the paramedics that I will meet them at the hospital later that I have to go some place first. I need to check on Esme and see how she is doing. I wait for the ambulance to get out of sight before walking to the tree line. Once disguised by the trees, I take off in a sprint towards home.

As I approach the house, I hear thoughts that I don't recognize. I scan the other thoughts trying to find Carlisle when I finally zero in on him. I almost crumble to the ground with the grief and rage he is consumed with. Luckily though Esme is still alive but has been badly beaten. I jump the porch steps and rush into the front door. I stop dead in my tracks when I take in the scene in front of me. The living room is demolished. Carlisle has Esme in his arms sobbing and he is physically shaking. I hear shouting out back from the house and recognize Rosalie's voice.

I walk over to Carlisle and place my hand on his shoulder and bend down on my knees. "Is she going to be okay?" I mumble.

Carlisle looks up with eyes black as onyx and can only nod his head. He finally takes a steady breath and says that the newborn had wrapped his arms around her while Victoria had questioned her. Every time she didn't answer her, she would have the newborn crush a part of her body. It looks too like she had been hit in the face some as well. Her eyes are closed and the expression on her face is of one in excruciating pain. I reach my arm around his shoulders and give him a reassuring and hopefully comforting hug.

Carlisle picks her up in his arms and the movement causes her to whimper out in pain. Not able to speak anymore, he tells me in his thoughts that he is going to take her to their room and help with the healing process by running venom over her body. My dead heart clenches in my chest as I watch my father carry the love of his life in his arms whispering to her of his love for her.

Once he is no longer in sight, I decide to figure out what is going on out back and walk out into the backyard. Emmett and Jasper have the newborn that was with Victoria secured in their grasp while Rose is slapping him around demanding to know where Victoria and what her plans are. I feel a surge of pride right now for Rose. Regardless of the anger I have felt for her in the past, I can see Rose's need to protect her family strongly imbedded in her thoughts.

I listen to the newborns thoughts and find out his name is Matthew. He runs through his memories of when Victoria had bitten him and the burning fire that consumed him afterwards. Also, I see a few others that she has created, Riley being Victoria's right hand 'man'. It was as if his vampire life was flashing before his eyes. Riley was the same one that fled from Charlie's house.

"Why is she creating newborns?" I ask him menacingly. He looks at me just seeming to notice me for the first time and his eyes widen.

"I don't know what you are talking about" he lies.

I stalk over to him until we are face to face. I grab his neck firmly in my hands and squeeze.

"I am going to ask you again or we will start crushing parts of you like you did our mother. Why is she creating newborns?"

He narrows his eyes at me and doesn't say a word. I look towards Jasper and nod. Next think we hear is a cracking and popping sound as Jasper crushes his arm. He screams out in pain.

"TELL ME!" I yell with my venom flying into his face that was only inches away from mine.

He cries out in pain as his knees buckle from under him and he falls to his knees. "Alright, Alright, I'll tell you what I know. Riley just tells us that the golden eyes are going to attack us and we have to be many and strong. Possibly that one day you are going to come and try and take our territory."

I heard Jasper gasp beside me and glance at him because his thoughts are muddled. _It can't be… why would she do that… and risk death by the Volturi._ My brow furrowed at his jumbled, incoherent thoughts.

"Jasper, what is it?" I ask.

He looks at me with wide eyes and barely whispers. "She's creating an army."

My mouth gaped open at the words that proceeded from Jasper's mouth. Why was she building an army? I am sure this guy didn't know the real reason but only believed the lies that Victoria fed him because of what I gathered from his thoughts.

"Why would she do that?" I questioned.

"I honestly don't know." Jasper said with a stunned voice. I listened intently to Jasper's thoughts as he ran through reasons in his head. _Why is not the most important question but for who has she prepared that army for? The only closest coven would be us. _At that thought, he meet my gaze and I nodded in understanding. The army was for us.

I returned my attention to the newborn. "How many of you are there?" I demanded.

"I am not telling you" he said with defiance in his tone.

It didn't matter because his thoughts betrayed him. I quickly squeezed my hand and jerked his head off. Jasper and Emmett followed suit while Rose went to get a match to light the pieces.

After we were done, we stood silently around the fire with the sweet incense smell of burning vampire. Carlisle was still tending to Esme. We could all hear his sobs and persistent words of encouragement and love. All our eyes met around that fire and every one of my siblings burned with a determination that I had never seen before. We all could feel the intense grief and pain that Carlisle was suffering due in part to Jasper's gift but there was another emotion that was rising up in all of us that was bonding and strengthening us. That emotion was resolve.

I heard her thoughts before they came from her lips and she couldn't have said it better. "Let's take care of this bitch and get our sister back, and your mate." She declared with her eyes resting on me. "I want our family back together. We are the fucking Cullens! I will be damned if someone will come between us, hurt us, or even think about attacking us. Let's get this shit done and over with already."

We were quiet again all taking strength from Rose's words and fierce protectiveness. Jasper finally turned to me and asked "How many are there?"

"Well from what I gathered from his thoughts, she was just beginning her plan. She started out with a guy named Riley who is very familiar with Forks by the way and then some other guy name Diego. Riley is like her first in command and then Diego would almost be like a second in command. Not including those and this one burning, I would say so far she has created maybe eight. They are really new in that they are still in the process of the change or just recently changed. They appear to be dropping numbers though because of fighting within themselves so there is no telling if those numbers will stay that way or not."

Jasper nodded in complete understanding since he knew the complications of building a newborn army. "Could you get an idea where they are?" he asked.

I just shook my head.

"No but I may know where she is. When I saw the vision of her reading the paper regarding Bella's death, it was a Seattle newspaper so maybe we could start from there."

"Well let's start looking through media channels and see if we can find disappearances or murders or it may say animal attack. You know what signs to look for." Jasper stated. "Maybe by plotting the locations of these murders and disappearance we will be able to derive an area where her and the newborns are hiding."

Alice finally came over to me and asked about Charlie.

"I don't know for sure Alice but he is in bad shape. I am going to the hospital if you would like to accompany me."

"Sure."

On our way to the hospital, Alice asked me in her thoughts if I was going to tell Bella about what happened to Charlie, and I just told her I wasn't sure yet.

As we entered the hospital, the stench of wolf was strong, and I couldn't help but wrinkle my nose. I walked to the counter asking for Charlie Swan's room to only be told that he was in intensive care right now and could wait in the waiting room if we wanted too.

We walked into the room and saw a man in a wheelchair with Jacob Black behind him. Billy, was the gentleman in the wheelchair, and just glared at us. I knew he was friends with Charlie, and decided to put differences aside for Charlie, and for Bella. I introduced myself to Billy and asked if the doctor had come in with an update as to Charlie's condition. Apparently, he had a cracked skull, several broken ribs, and his arm was broken as well. Apparently, he was in a medically induced coma. Once he was more stable they were going to put him in room. I thanked him for the information, and then turned my attention to Jacob.

"Do you know what happened to Victoria?" I ask.

"No, she ran up north some and then had a car waiting for her somewhere and they got away."

I just shake my head too angry to say anything else. "Well we are going to go back home and wait until he gets settled into a room. Will you call me if there are any changes?" I ask while writing down my cell number.

"Sure."

I turn and before I walk out the door an idea begins to formulate in my mind. I don't know if he will agree but atleast the numbers would be in our favor.

I turn back around and look at Jacob again. "Jacob, would you mind speaking with Sam and see if you would help us with a situation? Victoria is building an army of newborn vampires in Seattle, and we plan on going to Seattle to put a stop to it before it gets out of hand or worse she brings the army here."

"I'll ask him and will let you know."

"Thank you." With that Alice and I walk out of the room and leave the hospital for home so that we could help the others with clean up. I really dreaded telling Bella about her father and even Esme because I know she would really want to be here. Once we get Victoria taken care of then we need to get Bella. I just really hoped that we could get her without having to rescue her directly from Volterra because we all could possibly die.

A/N: Please review!PLEASE! So Esme will be okay even though she is badly hurt and so will Charlie. Victoria just loses her cool because she doesn't believe Bella is dead and goes to Forks to demand answers. To kind of give you an idea of Victoria's reasoning too if she has any is that she also wants to see if she can get any new scents of Bella's presence since she doesn't believe her to be dead. Of course she will find out that Bella's scent has faded and maybe will take stock in whatever she was told by Charlie and Esme.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Sorry for the very very long update. Tissue Warning on this one. Remember I don't have beta for this story. Sorry if I couldn't get to all the reviews last time, I usually make it a point to answer reviews.**

**Bella**

After numerous attempts to read one of my favorite novels—Wuthering Heights—in Italian, I tossed the book on the end table with a huff of frustration. I needed to learn Italian and fast so not to be at a disadvantage and be deceived by the Volturi. They could easily make plans in my presence for my family and I's demise and I would not be the wiser.

I paced my room growing anxious as the day progressed knowing my shield training would begin today. Just another must on my list of to do's for what needs to be accomplished. Maybe if I could strengthen this talent, I would be able to protect my family when the time came.

A soft knock at the door roused me from my musings and I went to open the door.

Standing in the doorway was a smug Jane. "You ready Isabella," she said with a grin spreading across her face.

My stomach turned and I could not shake the foreboding feeling creeping up my body. I knew something was amiss because Jane hardly ever seemed happy unless she was torturing someone. I nodded and followed her carefully locking the door behind me. Instead of leading me to the same arena as before, she took me to the throne room.

Aro stepped down from his perch smiling broadly. "Ahh…my sweet Isabella," he purred. He slithered over to me and grabbed my hand in both of his. He sighed giving me a wistful look, and placed a kiss on my knuckles and dropped my hands.

From the corner of my eye, I saw a scowl on Jane's child like face.

"I'm excited about today's training," he said while walking to stand in front of his chair. "I've brought in a human to experiment on. Alec, you'll be first."

As he was speaking the back door opened bringing with it a mouthwatering smell. The back of my throat burst into flames. My body's instincts took over—my muscles coiled and venom flooded my mouth. I quickly ceased breathing in my attempts to gain control. Fear began to rise in my chest from not knowing what was to come.

Heidi had walked the gentleman to stand in front of Aro and turned the man around to face me. I noticed immediately that the man was a tourist and not a local.

"All right, Isabella. Alec is going to take away this man's sight. I want you to shield him. We'll know if it worked if his sight comes back."

"But how?"

"I want you to first try protecting without touching him and if nothing happens then try touching him."

He still didn't explain the mechanics of how so I looked over at Alec and nodded. I heard the man gasp and I knew Alec's power had been used. The man's heart beating frantically in his chest and the blood swishing in his veins became distracting. I stared at him with an intense concentration but nothing happened. I walked over and touched but still nothing.

I let out a sigh of frustration, and looked over at Aro and shook my head.

"Maybe you need some more motivation—Jane."

Immediately screams filled the room reverberating off the walls. Anger surged through me and I saw and felt my shield and could only manage to sporadically ease the man's suffering.

Aro glanced over to Alec and I saw Alec give him a nod. Alec left the room with Demetri followed behind him.

Aro returned his attention back to me. "Let's up the stakes, shall we," he gleed.

One of the side doors opened and in with it came the sweetest smelling human I had ever smelled thus far. I closed my eyes, turning my head slightly to the side, inhaling the delicious aroma.

I heard a gasp and a voice whisper, "Bella?"

My head and body whipped around at the mention of my name. My eyes widened, "Aro, what is the meaning of this?" I hissed.

"Now Bella is that how you behave for your mother," Aro said mockingly.

"You lied! You said you wouldn't hurt any of my family!" I yelled. My body was shaking from the intensity of my anger.

"I didn't specify which family did I, Isabella. We don't recognize humans as family—only vampires. Plus, this makes for more entertainment and will push you."

I growled out of pain and anger. My mother was in this situation because of me. I knew she probably wouldn't see another day. I heard my mother's frantic heart and shallow breathing. I slowly looked back to her. My memories were becoming hazy so I memorized her every features. "I'm so sorry mom."

Aro shattered my bubble with one word, "Jane."

"No!" I screamed. I launched myself at Jane to be tackled from behind by Felix. I easily threw him against the wall across the room. I saw my shield around me and pushed it around my mother who was writhing on the ground as I ran towards Jane.

Jane sneered when she realized her gift was being rendered useless and shifted her eyes towards me. Her eyes widened at my fast approach.

I again was thwarted by several guardsmen as they grabbed me and pulled me down. I thrashed in their arms trying to break free from their hold while the evil bitch cackled. I bit one of the arms that had me bound tearing through flesh and bone in hopes to bite his damn arm off. The other guy hit me in the head. Felix strolled over and gave me a swift kick to the gut that left me breathless—which is hard for a non-breathing vampire.

My vision was still heavily tainted red. I peered over to Renee to see how she was holding up but she was crying and wrapped up into a fetal position. She was still surrounded by my shield and I realized that I could mold it around every crevice of her body.

I finally noticed that Aro had approached me. "Do I have to remind you about cooperation?" he snapped. "I sent Alec and Demetri out as a precaution. All I have to do is make a phone call and they are on a plane ride to Washington."

"Fine but not Jane," I seethed. "Bring Alec back and use his powers against my mother—no one else"

He pulled out his phone within his ropes and dialed. I could hear a voice on the other end. Aro spoke rapidly into the phone.

I was released and walked over to Renee and bent down beside her. "Mom?"

"Bella, is that you?" she asked shakily.

I sighed, "Yeah, it's me."

"I thought you were dead."

"I know."

I sat down beside her and wrapped an arm around pulling her to me. Regardless of my body's reaction to her—she was my mother. I could push my thirst aside for her.

"Mom, I really may not have time to explain," I whispered in her ear. "Just know that whatever happens, I love you, and I'll do whatever to keep you safe."

"Am I going to die?" she whispered back her voice trembling.

I didn't know the answer to that question and could only give her a small squeeze. "I don't know what's going to happen."

We sat there awaiting Alec and Demetri's return while I embraced my mother in my arms, rubbing her arms in an attempt to comfort her. Who was I kidding? I was petrified on the inside, and was trying to soothe my own fears more than hers.

She began to sob and I pulled her even more firmly to me hoping to keep her together and support her.

"They *sniffle* killed *sniffle* Phil," she said before succumbing to another round of tears.

"I'm so, _so_ sorry." I could barely get the words out from the pain I felt like I had caused her. I broke down as well and she wrapped me in her arms both of us clung together not knowing the future. It could very well be my last moments with my mother.

The main door opened and in strolled Alec and Demetri. Alec went to his sister's side and Demetri fell in line with the other guard.

"Isabella, stand up. Alec, come here," Aro ordered.

I begrudgingly stood up lifting my mom to her feet as well. I saw Aro give Alec a pointed stare and then his eyes shifted to Renee.

"Let's resume the training. I'm growing tired, Aro," Caius stated irritably.

Renee's grip increased and her heart flying in her chest.

"Mom, can you see anything?"

She swiftly shook her head.

I sensed my shield now and pushed it out to envelope her and wrapped it snuggly around her. "What about now, can you see?"

"Yes," she squeaked.

I turned my attention to Aro. "I believe that is enough for today. Don't you? I would like my mother to accompany me back to my room," I said with authority.

"Sure. We'll practice again next week."

I didn't trust him he had a maniacal gleam in his eyes that sent shivers through my spine. I slowly backed up, Renee in my arms. If I can just get out of this room I thought maybe she'll be safe.

"Where are you taking the human?" he sneered.

"With me," I boldly stated.

Before I knew what was happening, three guards surrounded us and jerked me away from my mom. I struggled not wanting to get their hands off of me so I could get back to her.

"No!" I screamed thrashing about in the arms of my captors. "Please…don't hurt her," I begged.

Mom was screaming and crying and reached out for me.

"Please, please, please…don't," I pleaded.

"How about I show her mercy and make it quick?" Aro said.

Before I could offer a response there was a resounding snap. My head jerked into her direction, and saw Felix had broken her neck and bit her—draining her dry in seconds.

"Why? Why? Why?" I cried in pain repeating each word until they diminished in volume and intensity. I slumped in the arms of the three holding me feeling drained and defeated.

They carelessly dropped me to the floor.

Aro glided to me and bent down running his hand along my hair before gripping it painfully hard forcing my head back. "Remember who is in authority here. Next time I may not be as merciful," he hissed quietly in my ear and throwing my head forward.

I don't know how long I laid there but eventually someone scooped me up and took me to my room. I didn't pay any attention to who it was but was lost in my grief. Whoever it was gently took my key from my pocket, unlocked the door, and laid me down on my bed. They set my key on my night stand and left without a word locking the door behind them.

A/N: Please Review!

So now you know that Aro's phone conversation before was for someone to grab Renee.

I am going to try and note quite as long chapters so maybe I can update more frequently.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Sorry for the long, long delay. I honestly was stumped with this chapter and could not make up my mind on where I wanted them to fight. Where I wanted them to fight I just couldn't make it work logically or rather realistically speaking. **

**Like always Stephenie Meyer owns everything Twilight (characters, plot, setting, etc.) No copyright infringement is intended.**

Once we departed from the hospital, Alice and I made our way to the edge of the forest, slipped into the cover of the trees and ran swiftly home. She was focused on what the family's next move would be to bring about the quickest and safest results for everyone. Her visions didn't always end well.

_Edward, I'm scared. I won't be able to see if the wolves are involved._

"It'll all work out—with the right plan," I said reassuringly.

She didn't have a response, and we flew through the forest in silence. I could hear doubt clouding her thoughts about what laid ahead.

Soon, the trees thinned and cleared revealing our home. The purple smoke and sweet scent of burnt vampire still rose in the air from earlier. Everyone except Carlisle and Esme were congregated in the living room, awaiting our return with news of Charlie and to plan the demise of Victoria.

We jumped onto the front steps, opened the front door, and hurried to meet the others. Jasper was sitting on the sofa studying some papers spread out on the table before him while everyone else stood around it.

"How's Charlie?" Emmett asked in a subdued tone.

I ran my fingers through my hair and sighed, "I'm not really certain. He's stable for now."

Emmett nodded and returned his attention to the table. Alice joined Jasper on the sofa while I stood with the others. There was a map of Seattle before us with red x's marked on it.

Jasper raised his head and upon seeing my furrowed brow he said, "I was showing them where the people who've been killed were found or where people went missing." He returned his attention back to the map. "A newborn army usually will feed in close proximity to their hideout. By mapping it out we can get a general idea of their location and by what I've got here we need to focus on this area," he said while drawing a circle on a section of the map.

He continued explaining his plan, "We'll have to split up. We'll surround them in a circular pattern and work our way inward. The best vantage point will be from the roofs. These buildings aren't that tall in this area so we can easily and quickly enter the alleys if need too.

He finally looked up at everyone, "Any…"

"I don't like this splitting up shit," Rose interrupted.

Jasper sighed and his eyes briefly flitted to Alice. "I don't either but we can cover a larger area split up and avoid any of them from slipping through."

Understanding his as well as Rose's concern, I said, "When Alice and I were at the hospital the wolves offered to help us."

"Hmm…fighting alongside the wolves," he contemplated. "How many are there now?"

"I'm not sure but I guess we'll find out later. They're supposed to call us after they talk to Sam."

"Maybe once I find out their numbers we could have a wolf paired with each of us. The newborns won't know what hit them," he mused.

"Dude, how are we going to get around Seattle with horse sized wolves by our sides—without being noticed," Emmett piped in. Emmett may have always seemed dense but he was smarter than we gave him credit for and was always the more practical one of the bunch.

"Hmm…I'll have to think on that one Em," Jasper stated.

"Jas, we really need to find a way to be more discreet about this plan. I'm afraid we'll draw too much attention to ourselves not just to the humans but the Volturi as well. We need the newborns to come to us, and it needs to be a remote area."

"How the hell do you propose we do that?" he snapped out of frustration.

I could see a vision of the local paper's headlines about the strange, loud noises, and fires with unusual colored smoke. The Volturi arrived without Bella and wiped out our entire family.

He closed his eyes, took an unneeded breath and said, "Sorry."

Alice offered him a small smile acknowledging her husband's apology. "For some reason, our future encounter with the Volturi requires Bella's involvement for all of us to survive. We don't need to provoke them." Alice grasped my hand in hers as soon as she said _her _name and gave it a comforting squeeze.

I tried not to let the pain of our separation consume me because my family needed me. I won't let the hollowness and agony suck me in.

Alice rummaged her visions in an attempt to determine our best course of action until she gasped unable to complete her search. Her eyes were glazed over and I saw Victoria in some sort of warehouse shaking with suppressed rage yelling at several newborns. She left with the newborns following her. The vision continued with them running through the forest. I knew that forest too because it was located around Forks and close to where we played ball. They were on their way here.

"Jasper, we don't have time. She's coming. We have maybe an hour tops," Alice shrilled nervously.

He jumped up and fell into military mode, "Edward, call the wolves. Alice, we need to head them off so try and pinpoint from what direction they're coming."

While Alice studied her vision, I grabbed my cell and dialed Jake's number.

"Leech," he snarled.

Disregarding his comment I said, "Jake, we've got a situation. Victoria's on her way to Forks right now. How fast can you assemble the wolves?"

"As soon as you tell me where to meet you," he quipped back.

I gripped the phone trying to keep my patience in check. I looked over at Alice deciding to ask her where to meet them when she said the ball field. I told Jake where it was and disconnected our call once a time had been an arranged.

During my conversation with the dog, Carlisle had slipped into the room. His calm façade disguising the rage boiling inside him, "I'm going with you."

"Carlisle, maybe you should just stay here with…" I was saying but was cut off with a glare.

_Don't. I have just as much right as you do to go after her if not more. _

I lifted my hands in surrender, "Alright."

Carlisle turned back to the others and said, "You may need the help, and Esme is healing just fine."

I have never seen this side of Carlisle in all my years with him but no one questioned him because deep down we all understood. He was always the peaceful one but the mate bond in our kind was incredibly strong. Our nature was to protect the other. I seriously doubted that if one of us were hurt he would be rushing to battle as quickly as he was for Esme.

We quickly changed and ran to our rendezvous point with the wolves. We came to an abrupt stop once we were in the field.

"Alice, when will the wolves be here?" Carlisle asked.

"In about five minutes, our future disappears then."

"Jasper, will you give us all including the wolves a crash course on fighting newborns?" Carlisle asked.

"Yeah, I'll do it."

We stood quietly listening and motionlessly waiting. It wasn't long until I could hear the thoughts of the pack, and soon after that we could hear their approach. We shifted our positions to face the direction of their arrival and arranged ourselves as a unified front.

When they emerged from the trees, I could sense everyone's nervousness not only through Jasper's gift but mentally as well. Before us were ten huge wolves that could easily shred into vampire flesh. They stopped a couple of yards in front of us.

Carlisle looked back to me wondering if it was okay to approach and to speak to the wolves. I assessed their minds before responding and nodded to Carlisle that it was safe. Carlisle took a slow step forward and said, "Thank you for helping us. I don't know if we could've done it without you. We probably would've suffered several casualties if we had. I don't know what Jake has told you but Victoria has amassed a newborn army and they're on their way to Forks as I speak. My son, Jasper, has experience with newborns and has agreed to briefly instruct us in how to fight them."

I heard grumbling from the pack, and their thoughts filled with resentment and arrogance at having to learn how to fight a vampire and how they felt they required no training because they already had killed one vampire before.

"They're different," I said.

The black wolf who I figured out was Sam studied my expression searching for any sign of deception on our part. Satisfied with what he found, _we'll only watch and we'll listen to what you have to say about their fighting skills._

I relayed to Carlisle what Sam had said.

Relieved Carlisle said, "Jasper."

Jasper had his eyes fixed on me in a brief moment that would otherwise go unnoticed unless you were a vampire. He mentally asked whether it was safe to proceed. I nodded to him in the affirmative to offer him my assurance.

He walked into the center of the group while beginning his speech. "Edward's correct. They're different because what they lack in fighting skills they make up in brute strength and increased speed. They'll come at you head on so you need to resist meeting their challenge and come in from the sides. You don't want them to get their arms around you either or they'll crush you."

Jasper took a steady breath probably from all the emotions swirling around within both groups as well as feeling his own tension at being so close to the wolves.

"Emmett, you first," he said.

"Hell yeah," Emmett responded while clapping and rubbing his hands together.

The wolves snickered at his enthusiasm in fighting because they enjoyed it themselves.

"Emmett come and get me if you think you can," Jasper taunted.

Emmett went straight for him and I understood now why he was chosen first because his style of fighting was similar to a newborns. We all concentrated on the show in front of us memorizing some of the moves that Jasper was displaying.

Not too long after they began we heard Emmett, "Dammit!" he exclaimed.

Everyone chuckled. Jasper had Emmett pinned on the ground flat on his stomach with his foot on his back and both arms behind him.

"That is the best example of how a newborn fights," Jasper said with amusement.

"Screw you, let's go again!" Emmett proclaimed.

"Maybe another day but we don't have much time," Jasper stated. Jasper turned to Alice and asked, "How much time do we have before we need to get into place?"

"Not much maybe ten minutes top. We need to explain the details of the plan before hand."

Jasper bowed his head and turned back to the rest of the family. "Let's each of us practice not more than a minute a piece and go over the plan from there."

One by one we each fought with Jasper while he mimicked a newborn. Once the sparring matches were over Alice, Carlisle, and I joined him to speak with the wolves about the layout of our designs to destroy the newborns.

I was sitting in a tree waiting for Victoria's army. We were all lined up each hiding behind a tree forming an imaginary wall with me in the center. Alice didn't see a way to direct them all to us so we were going to have to go meet them and wait at a point where the newborns were all together.

We had thought about obtaining human blood from the hospital and spreading it out at different places to lead them into the field but didn't have much time before their arrival. I was to signal my family when I first heard their thoughts so we could be at the ready. The wolves were to come in from the sides and circle around from the rear trapping them.

Fortunately, the weather was in our favor—the wind was blowing down wind and a storm was approaching. They wouldn't be able to smell us and the incoming storm will explain the noise. I stood on the branch twirling Bella's lemonade bottle cap in my fingers to offer me some form of comfort. I will remember that day for all eternity. The day I decided to give up and give in to Bella and not resist her any more. I decided to let the pieces fall as they may.

As I reminisced of our early beginnings, I longed for the start to our forever. I believe I had truly accepted that she was a vampire and secretly and selfishly was ecstatic about her change. No matter how I fought against it, I had craved it. To touch her without a care about how fragile she was, to be surrounded by and bask in her scent without the desire to kill her, and to one day be able to love her in a way that neither one of us has experienced yet.

While deep in thought, I heard new voices chanting in my head demanding for blood. I cringed because of the thirst these newborns were feeling wore heavy on their minds. I quietly secured the cap in the pocket of my jeans and raised my arm out in front of me while Alice made a very soft bird's call alerting the wolves that the newborns were within my range.

I was tensed, focused and ready to strike. Soon we could hear their lithe movements through the forest. We all were on edge intent on our purpose to kill every last one of them.

Once they passed our line we pounced on them from behind. I ripped and shredded their limbs and decapitated them with a swift ease. As soon as we had descended upon them, the wolves came from each side and closed the gap to keep from any of the newborns from retreating. Sounds of metal being torn apart and bodies colliding echoed in the air.

I could hear one of the newborn's screaming for Victoria and in his mind wondering why she had abandoned him and was wondering why Diego wasn't helping him or nowhere to be seen for that matter. He thought she had loved him, and I couldn't help but snort with that thought.

I made a quick sweep of the rest of my family to see if anyone needed help when I noticed Carlisle had never jumped down from his perch but was scanning the scene. I knew who his sights were set on and that was for Victoria. He caught my gaze and he had a scowl on his face because he wanted Victoria and she was nowhere to be seen. I finished another newborn and looked around to make sure that no one escaped. Satisfied that all was well, I scaled Carlisle's tree.

_Where is she?_ He demanded in his thoughts.

I searched the minds of those around us and even broadened my search out when I found her. She had been waiting in the back ground like a coward hoping that her creations had killed us.

I dropped down from the tree at an angle she wouldn't see. I stalked her with stealth hoping that she would not detect my presence. I knew Carlisle would follow close behind.

The closer I got the edgier her thoughts became almost as a sixth sense was telling her danger was nearby and she needed to flee. Realization hit me as to why she had been so hard to catch before. She was talented and had the capability of avoiding danger thus the ability to never be apprehended. I knew I would have to be quick.

She was seconds from running away when I decided to attack. I ran at her with as much speed as I could and lunged at her for the kill. Her red orbs caught mine and widened before they transformed to eyes of hate and rage. She screamed and charged at me leaping over me at the last second. Stunned by the realization that I had not anticipated her move, I whirled around to face her again. It was apparent she had been practicing with her thoughts.

She smirked at me knowing she had caught me off guard. "I'll kill you one of these days. I promise you that. Since your mate is gone maybe I'll start with your family and kill them one by one and present you with each of their heads before killing you."

She laughed while backing up going to escape her fate once again. She turned and before she could get that far a streak of blonde flashed by grabbing her from behind ripping her arms off in the process. Once he had pulled her arms off, Carlisle wrapped his arms around her holding her still while she screamed from the pain.

I walked up to them and the closer I came the more she struggled and her cries turned to growls. I couldn't wipe the smile from my face because I just had to share something with her before we ended her. "She's not dead, Victoria," I whispered, "She's alive and well and you will never hurt her."

She stilled and her eyes widened but soon her countenance contorted into an expression of intense loathing. I grasped the side of her head with both my hands and twisted and pulled. Carlisle released her torso and her body crumpled to the ground.

**A/N: So I hoped you liked it. I really wanted them to fight in Seattle but just couldn't think of the logistics of it all for it to work which is evident by Alice's vision. Plus I wanted it to be raining when they went to Seattle and channel one of my favorite movies **_**Underworld**_**.**

**So I'm not 100% sure if Bree would have been turned by this time frame or not but in my fic she is and her and Diego live. Which is what I had really wanted after reading the book about Bree.**

**Next chapter will start with Edward and then hopefully transition back to Bella.**


End file.
